Back to the Future again and again
by JanieJones
Summary: Once decision can change the Future... That's what Leo and the Sisters discover when they decide to check on Wyatt and find out what they've done to Chris.Major Chris Fan Fic... 1 trip down...1 or 2 more to go.
1. Just a one time thing

Okay, I removed my chapters and reworked my story - as much as I have - thus far.  
Hopefully, it will be more interesting to readnow, and I would love comments.  
If you like my story "Thank You", replies welcome. If you don't like it "ThankYou" for taking the time toread it anyway. Replies welcome, but if you could be 'kind' it would be great!

Plot Info:I had a bunchofthings I was going to bring up. But I can't thinkof what they were  
now. So, if you have questions;you may askin your replies.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, orany Character associated with the show. I only own  
my idea for this story.

"So, we all agree?" "This is just a 'one time' thing!" "He's in and out and then no more thoughts on the subject whatsoever!" "Got it?" Piper asked.

"Got it" Paige and Phoebe answered. "We just want to see that he's, well, you know and that's all?" Paige and Phoebe nodded in unison with Piper as she spoke emphatically. Leo simply stood quietly off in the background of the attic. He knew this wasn't a good idea, but he was also VERY curious to know if indeed his eldest son was evil or not. It seemed that they were all unfortunately, but understandably a bit paranoid about this particular topic, as Future Chris had spent the better part of a year drilling into their head's to no end the fact that Wyatt had in his timeline become the '_biggest evil the world had known_'. Thus, leading to what they were about to do.

It's not like they didn't have enough to deal with currently. They had in the past year dealt with Leo's meltdown over Gideon, Avatars, the FBI, Inspector Sheridan, and most currently Zankou. Thanks to Future Chris though, the majority of the general 'weekly' demon vanquishes had eased up considerably. During his time in the past, Chris had helped and/or encouraged the Sister's to vanquish dozens of the more 'pesky' lower level demons, not to mention a few of the more dangerous ones. So, the Manor was actually more busy now with everyday things… work, P3, magic school, personal lives – and last but not least, two magical children under the age of 3 years. That was actually plenty to deal with as far as they were concerned. As much as Piper preached about wanting a 'NORMAL LIFE', she could no longer control her urge to check out the future of her oldest son. Just one 5 minute conversation, she felt, she knew – would ease so many of her fears and worries. Yes, she was determined to do this, consequences be 'damned'. Although, she did momentarily consider _and_ fear possible repercussions, she immediately pushed those thoughts out of her mind. Determined to just do this and be done with it.

"So, on with it." orders Piper. The Sister's gathered close and recited the summoning spell. Within a minute, blue orbs swirl into the center of the crystal circle Paige had laid out – just in case. Once the blue orb ceased a young man about 25 with short kempt blond hair appeared. What was at first a look of confusion and bewilderment, quickly changing to one of surprise.

"What the…" was all he could manage to get out. Immediately, Piper asked, "Wyatt?" "Mom, what's going on?" was all he said in that "duh" done some children have. Where to start? None of them had any idea what or how much Wyatt knew about his past, Chris' past. So, they were at a loss for words. 'You think we would have thought a little more about what to do next'. Paige thought to herself. Probably thinking the same thing, Phoebe said "See this is why this kind of thing is a bad idea!" "Oh, shut up!" snapped Piper.

Still confused, Wyatt took a small step forward, not noticing the crystal cage he was encased in. Zap…"ouch, Fu.." Wyatt groaned. "Don't finish that phrase, young man!" Piper ordered. "Uh, I'm not Evil, if that's what you are wondering." He said matter-of-factly rubbing his face from where it got zapped.

Once they all thought about it for a second, they realized that the blue orb was all the proof they needed that he was not evil, and so the mood relaxed a great deal. "Well, that answers my question". Paige said. "_What_?" "I was wondering if he'd know why we thought to put down the crystals." Paige said in defense of herself.

Annoyed with _all of them_ Wyatt griped, "Is that why I'm here, so that you can see that everything turned out okay, because, if it is, I'm fine, and I really need to get back to my own time now. I'm needed." He finished with an urgency that quickly had them all a bit concerned. "By whom?" Leo chimed in; secretly hoping Wyatt would let something, anything about the future slip.

At this the Sisters looked at Wyatt with questioning eyes. "Well?" Piper asked. "I can't tell you." Wyatt stated his eyes lowered to the attic floor. "Okay, you can skip the whole 'Future Consequences' thing. Been there, heard that." Phoebe said, trying to inject some reason into the whole issue. "Besides, anything you tell us we still have time to fix, change, alter, uh _whatever_…you know what I mean. Right?" She asked rhetorically.

"Hopefully", Wyatt said, still trying to calculate the ramifications. But, you shouldn't mess with the future anymore. "Do you really want to risk putting everyone through more?" he said, almost pleading. "Please don't ask me anything. Just know that I am fine, never been evil." "That's it, that's all you need to know. Now-see-ya-later-bye!"

This gave them all a scare. Each one thinking silently, "'hat did he mean, what had happened?' The tenth of a second that the attic was silent felt like an hour. Finally, Piper broke the stillness. "Well, of course we don't want anything bad to happen, that's why we summoned you. To make sure that everything turned out alright." Piper tried her best at sounding sincere and convinced. After all, she firmly believed this, no, she desperately wanted to.

With that Wyatt hollered, "**_What_**?" Having lost patience with what he felt was their selfishness. This shocked and scared the whole group. They were startled by this kind of outburst coming from their sweet little Wyatt. "I can't believe you, any of you… you are so selfish! Did it **_ever_ **occur to you that your '_selfishness_' could have a negative effect on MY FUTURE, OUR FUTURE?" It's bad enough that Chris had to do it once, and now you all go ahead and summon me – for what, _curiosity_!"

Wyatt huffed deeply and turned away from everyone, giving Piper enough time to kick into Mother Mode and angrily, loudly say, "Don't you talk to us like that young man! You may be only a few years younger that us right now, but we deserve some respect." "My God, you are just as bad as Chris!" Piper finished. Wyatt turned around and smiled slightly, offering a small "I'm sorry". Piper accepted and gave a small smile in return. Love and pride etched on her face. How could she be anything but proud? Before her stood her eldest son, whom by all appearances…seemed good. Not to mention Chris, whom she knew for a fact was an amazing young man…pushy, uptight and cheekie, but wonderful.

Annoyed with the crystal cage, Wyatt asked, "Could someone please get rid of these crystals. This cage is making me claustrophobic." To that Paige said, "Crystals" orbing them to her and placing them back in their velvet pouch. "Thank you" Wyatt said, taking in a couple of good deep breaths. "Listen, sorry about my earlier outburst. I'm just anxious to get back. It's not good for me to be here."

"You said you knew about the whole 'being evil' thing," Phoebe asked. "How do you know, because I thought we decided, as a family, not to say anything about it, EVER? The Sisters and Leo all shook their heads in complete agreement, concerned etched on their faces.

Again, Wyatt went cryptic with the Mantra of, "I REALLY can't talk about the future. So please just let it go and send me back."

"Aren't you still the Twice Blessed, Super Witch, Most Powerful, magical being? Send yourself back." Phoebe snapped, to which Piper snapped back at her "Phoebe!" "Sorry, but what's with this worried attitude, anyway?"

"I can't fix everything Aunt Phoebe. A sad tone evident in his voice, his eyes remained downcast. At this Piper gets a chill down her spine.

Almost whispering, she asks, "What happened?"

Exhausted by the weight of it all, and knowing that he wasn't getting out of this one anytime soon. Wyatt tries to think of something to say. While subconsciously shoving his hands so far into his jeans pockets that he begins to look like he's going to fold in half!

"Where are the kids? What year is this." he asks.

"Don't worry. "At Sheila's and don't worry, you guys are still little." "We didn't want to risk exposing them to anything dangerous." "Sorry", Piper added, apologetically. Relieved, Wyatt smiles, "Don't be. It's okay. You didn't know what to expect."

There's another moment of silence.

"So, you never answered Paige's question. What's got you so worried? What is it that you are hiding?" Leo asked as gently as possible, hoping that Wyatt now felt comfortable enough to at least give a little bit of insight into his life. Wyatt was worried about what was going on in 'his time', but sure that he wasn't getting out of this conversation… _in any way._ He swallowed and blurted out with as much conviction, honesty and pep as he could muster so as not to give anything away.

"Oh, nothing – I'm just worried about letting anything slip… you know, I don't want to be responsible for anything getting messed up on my end."

"Oh, that sounds familiar." Phoebe said, rolling her eyes not believing him for a moment.

"Really, honest", Wyatt added too eagerly.

Piper had enough and yelled, "Oh for crying out loud. Why are you being so secretive?" "What is the problem?"

"Come on son, what are you trying to protect us from?" Added Leo. "I said it to Chris while he was here, and I guess I'll have to say it to you. We _are the parents_!" "We are supposed to take care of you. Not the other way around."

Wyatt just stared blankly into Leo's eyes for a few seconds before ranting "Well you sure screwed that up." With that one look, Leo got the impression that it was now Wyatt's turn to hate him.

"Shit." he cursed under his breath. Realizing he couldn't get out of this now. He looked up to the expecting eyes of his mother, father and aunts.

"Fine, you asked for it, but I tried to warn you. It would be easier to show you, rather than tell you." Wyatt relented.

"So, we all go then?" Phoebe asked eagerly. "Oh, I don't know if all of us should go", questioned Leo.

"Honey, I know you're the 'voice of reason' and all, but we might need the Power of Three, so I think it's better if we all go."

Wyatt ordered impatiently, "Okay, fine, everybody goes! Can we just hurry! I really need to get back!"

"Alright, alright let's get going then! I just want to jot down the spells we'll need to get us there and back. Piper explained.

"Chris entered them in the Book of Shadows after the whole thing with Bianca." said Phoebe. "Who's Bianca?" asked Wyatt.

"Oh Thank God, exclaimed Piper, grateful that her son hadn't grown up to meet "that person" as she loved to put it **yet again**. "Huh?" Wyatt asked repeated. "Never mind, it's not important." Piper shot out. Letting it be known that the topic was now closed for discussion.

Wyatt shrugged and took a seat on one of the old trunks stored in the attic as Leo and the Sisters exited to prepare for their 'trip to the Future'. Waiting for everyone as patiently as possible, but tapping his finger nervously on the wood trunk, unconsciously expressing his nervousness, Wyatt had drifted deep into thought. He began to realize that his summons to the 'Past' with ALL of them again was very uncomfortable for him and must have just been _near impossible_ for Chris to deal with! Wyatt had 'NO IDEA' how Chris lasted as long as he did staying here. While he knew _why_ he had done it. Wyatt couldn't fathom _how_ he managed. The only thing Wyatt knew **_for sure_** was that he respected Chris more than nearly anyone, and would do anything for him.

Wyatt was jolted out of his thoughts when Phoebe noisily re-entered the attic.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's get crackin'. Where is everyone?" she asked. "Not back yet." He stated simply.

Wanting to get a premonition off of Wyatt, Phoebe inched ever so carefully closer to him and said, "Hey Wyatt,... "Aunt Phoebe, I am not going to just let you get a premonition if that's what you are thinking."

"Wow, you are good!" Phoebe exclaimed disappointed.

Just then everyone else shuffled into the attic ready to get going. "Okay, I called Sheila, and she'll keep the boys till we get back, and I have the spells… So, let's get going." Piper said.

At this Wyatt rose to his feet and inhaled deeply, trying to decide if he should give them a 'heads up' on what to expect. His thoughts must have been written on his face as his dad asked,

"Is there anything you want to tell us before we go?" His mind made up Wyatt said simply "No, we'll just take things as they come." "Since you all seem so sure that you can fix the future without consequences. I will just let you discover what you want. It'd serve you right." He said.

"Ouch, that hurt." Paige said. "Besides, I have a feeling that **someone** might agree with you and actually want your help."

"Me, I really think we've had enough 'messing with the past AND future' to last a lifetime." This time Piper and Leo both got a cold chill up their backs.

"What's the matter? Aren't you relieved that you aren't Evil?" Phoebe asked half serious half kidding.

"Yeah, I suppose I am. I just hate what it cost."

"What's that, son?" "You'll see" was all Wyatt said in return.

Soon they were huddled close together reciting the spell. The attic began to glow slightly, and when everyone refocused their eyes they could see the same attic only very altered.

"Okay, it worked, we're here." Wyatt assured. "Are you positive?" Phoebe asked.

"That's my coffee mug over there by the Book of Shadows" Wyatt said pointing to it. Everyone relaxed, taking in their new surroundings.

The attic was filled with books on magic, scrolls, spells, bottles, and various weapons. It looked like a mini Magic School.

"Wow, you have some set up here! I bet Chris is in 'research heaven'." Paige stated.

"Not now" Wyatt said annoyed, but absentmindedly.

Downstairs voices could be heard. It sounded like a party. Giggling, screeching, thumping.

"Sounds like you weren't gone long enough for anyone to notice. That's good, right?" "I suppose" was all he said as he walked towards the door of the attic.

He didn't get far when Future Paige bumped into him as she was entering the attic...

more to come...


	2. The new arrivals

On with the story... Reply if you have questions... Thanks.

"Ump, Oh sorry, Wy." She said before _really_ noticing everyone there.

"Whoa, oh boy." "What happened?" Future Paige asked suspicious, and annoyed.

"Relax Aunt Paige. They summoned me, and wouldn't send me back without them. This wasn't my idea."

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Future Paige asked. "We just needed to see for ourselves that everything turned out okay." Piper answered.

"Oh", was all Future Paige said. Paige placed her hand on Wyatt's shoulder and gave a loving squeeze. "Well, I know how you feel, but I for one am glad to have them here. Maybe they could help."

"Help with what?" The new arrivals asked in unison.

"Uhg, I suppose you didn't explain anything to them? I'm going to have to do it all, aren't I?" she complained.

"Sorry, I couldn't figure out where to start." Wyatt said scrunching his face up and shrugging.

"I have faith in you though. You're Aunt Paige, Charmed One!" Wyatt looked at her with big puppy dog eyes. "Okay Mister, enough with the sucking up. I'll do the lion's share, but you are _going _to stick around for back up. Deal?" Future Paige demanded amused at Wyatt's sudden turn into a five-year-old. "Fine" Wyatt relented.

"Can we at least go down stairs since there's no couch in here? Why isn't there a couch in here anymore anyway?" Phoebe asked. "It was blown up, and we just never replaced it" Future Paige said turning around.

"Just please wait here while I get the girls to Magic School."

"The Girls? What Girls, whose girls?" Phoebe was so curious she thought she was going to explode.

Future Paige ignored her antics and just called out "Crystal, Circle" and instantly the group was caged. Wyatt had barely stepped away from the group when the force field engaged. At this Phoebe gripped "Hey" but got no response.

To this Wyatt chuckled and Future Paige just said,

"Sorry for the crystals, but I don't trust any of you NOT to take a peak downstairs."

At this Piper laughed agreeing with her 100. "Piper?" Leo exclaimed surprised.

"She's right, especially when it comes to Phoebe, the woman has no _impulse control_ and we all know she can't keep a secret to save her life!"

"Thanks, Piper" Phoebe said turning red. Future Paige concluded. "We'll probably end up using one of Grams' memory wiping spells before you guys go back, anyway. Just to cover our asses."

Future Paige turned to leave when Wyatt placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned into her ear asking quietly.

"How's he doing?" "He's sleeping right now, so you could probably peak your head in for a moment." Future Paige assured solemnly. Wyatt left without saying a word.

"Where's he going?" one of the new arrivals asked. The question was ignored until Piper could no longer hold her nagging fear and curiosity.

"Who are you talking about? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Later, let me get the kids to school and then I will release the crystals, Okay." she stated then orbed out.

"Damn it…Paige!" Piper yelled at Future Paige.

"What?" Paige answered unintentionally. Piper gave her sister a mildly annoyed look when Leo gave her a small hug and a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry, we can fix whatever happens, remember. We have time. We did it once already. Granted we had Chris' help, but look how well it turned out. Wyatt is wonderful. And I am _so_ happy about that. Aren't you?" Leo said.

Both Paige and Phoebe chimed in "Yeah".

"Where is Chris?" Piper thought out loud.

"Shouldn't he be here?" "Maybe he's at work, honey." Phoebe replied.

"When I get back you can ask me." Paige said, making a weird face at the sound of that sentence.

"That's just so odd." She added.

Patience quickly waning, Piper asked.

"Where are they already?" "Relax, they'll be back, I think?" Phoebe said trying to be reassuring.Footsteps could now be heard on the stairs and soon Future Paige re-appeared in the attic.

"What no orbing" Paige kidded. "Funny" Future Paige replied. "Okay" looking around she asked "Where's Wyatt?" "Good question, where is Wyatt? Where did he go?" Piper asked. "He's not back yet" Leo answered her.

"Oh, okay and nice try, but you'll have to wait till Wyatt gets back for that. He might be a few more minutes though, so, why don't I take care of that barrier.

"Crystals" she exclaimed. With that the crystals orbed from the floor into a velvet pouch Future Paige held.

"Okay, all better." Future Paige stated placing the pouch on a shelf. "Who wants to ask a question?"

"Since when are you so free flying with the information?

I thought we all agreed no to talk about the whole 'Wyatt-was-evil-Future-Chris'… issue. It was hard enough going through it once." Phoebe blurted. All of the new arrivals nodded in agreement.

Future Paige took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak when Wyatt walked in. "Ready" he asked. His demeanor had changed. Piper took a long look at him. He was quiet, troubled, and sad. As he walked up to Future Paige, she put her hand to his cheek and smiled. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it just feels like I've been gone half a year, not half an hour, ya' know" Wyatt answered.

"You start yet?" he asked hopefully. "Not a chance, Mister" Future Paige returned with a smile. To this Wyatt's chin dropped to his chest, and Future Paige laughed.

"I have a question, where are Phoebe and Piper. Yours I mean?" Paige figured this was as good a topic as any to start with.

Future Paige simply answered, "_Dead_".

"Oh" was the only thing Piper could get out at first. "Look, I'm sorry." Future Paige apologized.

"How, how did it happen?" Leo asked.

"Nothing special, it wasn't Wyatt or Leo or Chris, just a demon."

"Chris, Where is he anyway? At work?" Piper was getting pissed. Even though it was Future Paige, Piper knew when she was trying to avoid talking about something.

Changing the subject Future Paige said, "Let's go down stairs." She and Wyatt quickly shuffled out of the attic. Everybody else followed behind.

"Hold it" Future Paige ordered. "First off, no exploring! There are things I need to explain, and rooms I don't want you to go into, so let's go straight down to the parlor."

"Wow, I get bossy with age." Paige quipped as they all made their way down stairs.


	3. Getting aquainted

Just a reminder - I own nothing. I'm not associated with the WB or Charmed... Just my idea for this story. Thanks.

In the parlor Piper and Leo sat together on the loveseat. While Phoebe sat in a sofa chair and Paige on its armrest. Future Paige took the only sofa chair left directly across from the Piper and Leo. While Wyatt just kept as still and quiet as possible hoping not to be called on and waiting for his aunt to start explaining. He sure as hell didn't know where to begin.

"The kids, who's are they?" Phoebe asked. Starting with that seemed to be as good a place as any. Future Paige smiled at that and Paige just rolled her eyes.

"Those kids are innocent and I know however curious you are. You wouldn't want to risk their existence just because I told you whose they were. Future Paige explained. "Anyway, I'd like to limit the number of distractions you have while you are here. I don't know how long this is going to take as it is." Future Paige explained. Persistent Phoebe replied, "Okay, but what about the memory spell. You could tell us and well could just use the spell." She argued.

"Phoebe!" Piper said. "Enough!". Piper was scared.

"Okay! I'm just curious." Phoebe defended.

"We know" Both Paige's said in unison.

Not noticing the baby monitor on one of the end tables. The new arrivals all jumped when a baby's cry emanating from it. Future Paige grinned and giggled.

"Relax, Wyatt why don't you go get him. I don't think it will be a problem." Wyatt thought a moment and shrugged. He stood up, and orbed away.

"Didn't you just say we couldn't meet any of our kids?" Phoebe asked.

"This is different" Future Paige said with a wide smile. Just then Wyatt appeared descending the stairs with what looked to be a 6 month old yawning baby boy in his arms.

"Aawwhh" said Phoebe and Paige.

Wyatt came closer allowing his aunt to make the introductions.

"Piper, Leo, meet Christopher Leo Halliwell, your grandson."

Wyatt set the baby in Piper's lap. She was beaming, her eyes wide and filling with tears.

"Yours?" Leo asked Wyatt. "Yep" Wyatt said with pride.

"So, you're married then?" Phoebe asked desperate for any information she could get.

"Yes, she's a teacher at Magic School, and a Whitelighter." He added.

"She's wonderful" Future Paige assured them. Leo and Piper were elated. This is more than they could have hoped for, for Wyatt.

"I'm so happy for you Wyatt. And so proud." Piper told him. She noticed a sadness come to his eyes with that statement.

"Hello there, Chris." Leo chimed, smiling widely. The baby gurgled, and reached up to grab his Grandpa's nose. Everyone laughed.

"Okay young man; let's get you to your Mama." Wyatt said taking the baby from his Grandma's lap, and orbing out.

"Don't worry, he'll be back soon." Future Paige assured.

"Christopher Leo, huh?" Paige questioned.

"Yes, Chris is his Godfather too. Wyatt and he are best friends.

"You have nothing to worry about where Wyatt is concerned, he's wonderful. Kind, happy, loving, and _Good_." She prided, but with a look of sadness apparent on her face.

Phoebe was just _dieing_ for any information she could get. So she just continued asking questions.

"How many people actually live here?" Future Paige thought a moment.

"Wyatt, his wife, baby Chris, Chris, I and the four girls."

"Jeeze that's chaotic!" Phoebe exclaimed. "It can be" Future Paige lamented.

"I noticed you didn't mention my name. Does that mean I'm gone, too." Leo asked not really wanting to know the answer, but still curious.

"No, you're not 'dead' if that's what you mean, just not in the picture." Wyatt offered with attitude, having orbed in from Magic School, and letting a bit of his anger show. "Wyatt Mathew!" Future Paige growled.

Moving on she said, "This is where it gets complicated."

"Our Leo is well, a bit 'crazy' these days. Future Paige offered with an over enthusiastic smile and a small hand gesture.

"Oh, come on for God's sake! What the hell happened?" Piper raised her voice. "Easy" Leo said pleadingly, his arm around her waist. "Breath."

He continued, "Okay so what happened?"

"Well, see. That's just it. We never _did_ talk about 'what happened'. NEVER!" "**That's what happened!**" She chastised, finishing with, "_I think _that's_ where we went wrong_!"

"Explain, please!" Piper ordered. Taking a deep breath Future Paige continued.

"Wyatt, I know you don't feel that this is going to do any good, but they're here now and I really want to see what they think."

She placed a hand on Wyatt's arm for reassurance and support. He relented, "Fine, you're going to do what you want anyway and I'm outnumbered here, aren't I?"

"Hey, young man, there's no need to be 'cheekie' to your Aunt either, got it?" Piper scolded.

"Sorry, go on." Was all he added sitting on the arm of the seat Future Piper was in.

"So, just before Chris' birthday, his 22nd birthday, well the whole thing just 'came out'. I don't even remember now how it happened. It just exploded."

"Both Wyatt and Chris demanded to know everything! Of course we, Leo and I tried to do it as gently as possible."

"Didn't work! Wyatt 'flipped out' all hell broke loose for a couple of days."

With only their imagination to go on it wasn't a big leap from the 'Evil Wyatt' Chris warned them about to 'Flipped out Wyatt'.

Everyone eyed Wyatt making him squirm. "_Hey, I bounced back!_" He said defensively.

Future Paige went on, "It really wasn't too bad."

"He had his family, and the girls to consider, and Chris to think about. So, he snapped back pretty quickly."

"Chris, what about Chris?" Phoebe asked, again not getting any answers.

"**We** were in the doghouse, though", Future Paige pointed to Leo and herself, and completely ignoring Phoebe's question knowing she would get to that soon enough.

"I can imagine." Leo assured. "No, you can't" Wyatt added.

"Hey!" both Paige's said. That's all it took and he quickly shut up.

"Actually Leo, Your reaction to Gideon seemed worse, now that I think about it." Future Paige concluded mater-of-factly.

"I summoned you and Phoebe, and Grams for that matter, which helped. I don't think we could have managed without them." "Well we didn't as it turns out." Future Paige got a sad look to her eyes but continued.

"Anyway…"

"HOLD IT! " Piper demanded. Future Paige stopped a moment realizing this needed to be handled carefully.

"Just how long ago did we die?" Piper asked.

"You've been gone about 8 years."

"Wow" everyone thought. Piper felt her heart sink just then. "I did die young. He was only 15." Piper whispered, but Future Paige got her meaning.

"It was just before his birthday." This information didn't ease Piper's sorrow. "He was fine Honey. Well, not FINE, but he made it through. Wyatt too, they had each other. Right Wy?" Future Paige asked looking to him for reassurance.

"Oh yeah, it was hard but we had each other and Dad, and Grampa."

"I'm sorry Wyatt, for what it did to you." Piper got up to give him a hug. Wyatt stiffened for a moment in her embrace. Not sure how to feel. He just let her give him the hug and then she wandered back over to Leo on the loveseat.

Phoebe was naturally the first one to remember the word 'Grampa' being uttered. So she asked excitedly. "GRAMPA! Dad's still around?"

"OH, yeah… He's still kickin', comes around a lot actually. He retired so he's got lots of free time for the whole family. Wyatt said happily.

"Thank God for that" Piper thought as Future Paige gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Knowing she needed to continue Future Paige said, "So, we managed to get Wyatt through that trauma. She gave Wyatt a wink and he returned it with a smile as if to say 'Thank You'.

"I get the feeling that's not the worst of it. What aren't you telling us?" Phoebe asked unsure she really wanted to know.

Instantly Wyatt stood straight as an arrow alerted. "He's up" he said to Future Paige anxiously.


	4. Neurotic as hell!

She gave him a pat on the arm as he stood up and said, "Okay, relax Wyatt.

"Listen", she addressed the new arrivals,

"I'll be right back. Will you stay here till I get back and then we'll tell you everything?" It was really more of a request than question. Future Paige orbed out, not waiting for any replies.

"What's with the 'cryptic'? Paige wondered aloud.

Leo and Piper were now nearing 'full blown worry mode'. Eyeing Wyatt like a caged rabbit. He couldn't move he was too scared they'd start pelting him with questions he knew he _couldn't deal with_. He hadn't seen most of them in a long time, and it was just very hard for him to think straight. He felt that if any of them asked him he'd go ahead and tell them everything that '_had-ever-happened-in-his-entire-life'_.

Thinking to himself repeatedly "Hurry up Aunt Paige, Hurry up Aunt Paige, Hurry up Aunt Paige!" Leo meanwhile was doing his best to keep Piper calm. He inched closer to her and with his arm around her shoulder, he place a kiss on her cheek and hand which he had been holding ever since baby Chris had been taken to Magic School.

Soon Future Paige returned, looking worn emotionally. But doing a good job of hiding it.

"Well?" Wyatt asked.

"Okay for now. Not as bad today." Future Paige said coming back to her seat.

"That's good." Wyatt returned.

Piper exploded. "_What are you talking about? Who's upstairs? What's going on? I want some answers or I'm going to start blowing things up? Chris, where's Chris?_"

Piper ran out of breath and was lost for words. Unfortunately Future Paige hadn't.

_"CHRIS… is upstairs okay? It's Chris!" _

_"Wyatt can't even be in the same room with him when he's manic because Chris freaks out!_"

"_Has ever since, and Leo – he won't come home!_"

Future Paige stopped suddenly. She felt awful. She never wanted it to come out like that. She _wanted_ to tell them in the most kind hearted, loving easiest way possible. But she didn't. She 'lost it' on them and there it was. She inhaled deeply and apologized

"I'm SO sorry!" "I **_never_** wanted it to come out like that." The new arrivals and Wyatt were speechless and just sat there 'Gobsmacked'!

"Are you alright?" she dared to ask.

Waiting a moment and cursing her outburst.

"What happened? What happened to my baby?" Piper asked, stunned, but desperate for information. Future Pg began again.

"Do you remember how Chris was 'back then'?"

"Relentless, persistent", Paige added.

"Secretive", Leo added.

"Dedicated" Piper said.

"Too serious" included Phoebe.

"Well that's about the only thing that did change."

"This Chris, 'our Chris'", Future Paige pointed to herself and Wyatt. "Well he's a really funny guy."

"Eager, loving, loyal, strong, happy and very FUNNY." Future Paige continued.

"Those little boys back in your time. They're going to grow into Fantastic People!"

While this affirmation made everyone smile, Piper's head started spinning. She heard the words, but she couldn't comprehend what was being said. Not once did it occur to her that Chris wouldn't have anything less than a great life. He'd earned it.

"He was convinced there was more to it." Future Paige added.

"He just _had to know_ everything about what happened."

"He should know better than to mess with this stuff!" "PERSONAL GAIN "Hello?" Paige exclaimed.

"He felt responsible for Wyatt's 'freak out', for Wyatt PERIOD really." Future Paige said. "And I him," Wyatt added with pride, and sadness.

"He used our distraction during that time to somehow learn _WAY too much,_ too quickly about what happened back then and even before."

"Oh, God… You mean?" Piper stopped cold.

"I don't know how he did it. But he's got some of the 'Other Chris' memories, experiences and knowledge". "We still haven't found out how it happened." Future Paige said.

"Everything we've tried to reverse it hasn't worked." Wyatt admitted.

"Leo managed to stay focused while we got Wyatt back on track." She again pointed to Leo.

"But when we found Chris after whatever it is he did, that's when Leo left." And since then it's just been extremely difficult to keep researching. It's nearly a full time job just taking care of everyone." Future Paige defended.

"Why?" Leo was crestfallen. "Why would I leave? I don't get that."

"Yeah, me either." Wyatt complained. Future Paige affirmed, "He, you… were a great father Leo. Up to that point, you and Wyatt and especially Chris were as close as can be. "You were **a wonderful father!**"

"He just couldn't deal with what happened to Chris." She stated.

"I let him down again." Leo thought aloud.

"Don't go there. _YOU_ didn't do it." Future Paige said knowing that look on his face. With tears in his eyes Leo looked up at Future Paige. He took a long deep breath followed by an, "I'm okay."

Paige asked "What about the cleaners?" Surely they could wipe his memory or even rewind time so that it never happened."

Future Paige answered. "First thing I tried."

"Their idea of offering help was to wipe him from existence." She explained.

"NOT AN OPTION!" she stated.

"And you know I _even_ asked the Elders for help. But with the Charmed Ones down by two – my threats of 'quitting the magic business' were less that threatening.

"They said NO!" "At least they didn't say he was an abomination or anything like that." She offered.

"Didn't you summon us back?" Phoebe wondered.

"I _know_ Piper would have come and I would do anything for my family, too." With a nervous laugh Future Paige said,

"Yeah, that's what Grams figured too and well, she refused to allow it."

"I thought it was harsh, but you know Grams."

"She wouldn't really explain her reasoning, and blocked me from summoning you guys."

"I haven't been able to summon her since."

"REFUSED!"

"I'm gonna hurt that woman! I swear I really am!" Piper exclaimed. Leo again hugged his wife, but secretly feeling the same exact thing.

Wyatt grinned at that visual, but no one noticed. To lighten the mood Wyatt said,

"Our powers are tied to our emotions. Great Grams probably didn't want you going nuclear on San Francisco again." He joked.

"Right now I feel like going NUCLEAR on Grams!" Piper hollered. A small collective laugh filled the room.

"That's why I made a very difficult decision."

"I modified the power stripping potion and gave it to Chris."

Don't stop reading now... the best is yet to come...


	5. Popping?

See, told ya so... Now, on the the story.

Future Paige waited for them to yell at her. She continued as if she had to defend her actions.

"I felt it was the best thing to do with his emotions so unstable. I didn't want him to hurt himself or one of the girls or an innocent."

"I'm sorry, but it was the only thing I could think of." She defended.

Wyatt added, "Yeah, he kept orbing to the underworld."

Piper and Leo looked at each other and agreed,

"You did the right thing."

"I know, I'm just sorry I couldn't do more." She offered.

"He just gets so confused and it's just easier on him **and** us if he's less magical."

"Less magical?" Phoebe asked.

"What kind of powers are we talking about here?" Phoebe added.

"Chris can astral project, which I bound."

"But that's more of a passive power anyway."

"I wouldn't _ever_ leave him completely defenseless!" Future Paige defended.

"I just diffused his powers down to, like 10."

"I didn't completely bind his orbing or TK ability.

He can still explode too, only for now it's more like popping

"Popping?" Phoebe interrupted. "Yeah, like a bubble. Less destructive." Wyatt answered.

"And his orbing has limited range."

"Whoa", said Phoebe a bit jealous.

"I know" Paige agreed.

"Well, my powers have grown too." Wyatt explained.

"I can freeze things now." "I freeze demons and Chris blows them up." The Halliwell Tag Team!" Wyatt said.

Future Paige added, "Chris just developed the astral projection."

"He doesn't heal though?" Leo asked. "No, not yet, anyway." Wyatt answered.

"And I have tried to heal him several times. But so far it hasn't worked."

He must have messed with some pretty 'Big Magic' to be this resistant to all of the things we've tried to do to help him." Wyatt said apologetically.

Future Paige continued, "Not that he'd notice. He doesn't really come out of his room too often, especially when the kids are home."

"Somewhere inside his mind and heart, he knows." Future Paige said.

"Knows what?" Leo asked.

"Knows to protect the girls from harm physical, or emotional."

"What about the girls?" Don't they wonder where Chris is?

Don't they ever ask about him?"

"Yes, and I tell them he's sick but he loves them very much and would do anything to protect them."

"And?" Piper asked. "He won't let them into his bedroom. He's blocked them."

"The girls spend most of the week at Magic School, Victor's or their Dad's, so it's not too bad."

"Shame though, before this. Chris was great with them." Future Paige said.

To this Wyatt added, "Yeah, he's a natural with kids."

"What's he like now" Phoebe wondered. Future Phoebe answered, "Mostly he's quiet. Occasionally he gets upset and won't stop talking."

"I have held of on calling in a doctor for obvious reasons. The Manor still gets attacked on occasion, not often – but it does happen. As much as I don't want him to suffer, I don't want to risk exposing magic."

"Plus, I have the kids and the clubs to deal with on top of Chris."

"Are the girls the next generation of Charmed Ones?" Paige wondered.

While Piper asked, "Clubs, plural?"

"No, that hasn't happened yet. Maybe in the next generation…I don't know." She replied to Paige's question.

"Yes, clubs… you have a nice little chain of P3's three of them. She smiled answering Piper's question. Wyatt oversees the general management of them and Chris was bartender at the original when he wasn't working at Magic School." Future Paige explained.

"Really, Magic School? A teacher?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. He was planning on starting a new department. Guess what it was." Future Paige asked them.

"Spells and Potions?" Phoebe tried.

"Nope, Research and Investigation." Future Paige said with a smile.

"Should have guessed that one, huh?" Piper said finally regaining more of her composure and ability to think straight.

I want…we want to see him now." Piper said so calmly that it spooked everyone.

"Uh?" Wyatt swallowed, again sliding his hand deep into his pockets.

"What!" Leo asked.

Wyatt took this one. "Well, that's going to be tricky. Not impossible, just difficult on you is all." Wyatt tried to be as gentle as he could.

"He hates me again, right?" Leo stated already guessing the answer.

"Um, he's confused Dad…Leo." Wyatt corrected himself and continued a little hyperactively.

"He didn't hate you before, well maybe BEFORE, before, but not now."

"After the information explosion, yes! You left and he took it hard. We all did."

"But he loves you…Both of you." Wyatt stopped, out of breath.

"You okay there big guy?" Phoebe asked patting him on the shoulder amused.

Wyatt inhaled deep and asked, "Did that make any sense?".

"I think we followed it just fine, son." Leo said giving Wyatt a slight smile to acknowledge his effort.

"And so he just LEFT?" Piper asked surprised.

"Well, he was dealing with it all again too!"

"Wyatt was a mess, Chris was a mess, and I guess Leo just couldn't take it."

"Leftovers from Future Chris' issues, I suppose."

"Once Wyatt was okay and Chris did 'whatever he did', Leo just snapped."

"He went off to hunt down every single demon, spell, magical whatever – that he could get his hands on." Future Paige stopped again to allow them to digest the information.

"He'd let Wyatt down, and Chris – AGAIN! So, he just couldn't take it."

"Without Piper, he just didn't have enough to hold onto." She finished.

"_He HAD two sons that needed him_!"

"I know that Leo, I'm pissed that he's gone too. Future Paige agreed pretty loudly. Wyatt put his arm around her sighed and said, "Shhh, it's okay."

"For the record, I don't feel 'let down'. "Lied to, sure. Excluded, yes. But not let down." Wyatt said looking Piper and Leo in the face.

"I know _you _aren't **my** Dad in this time. I just don't want you going back with anymore issues than you need. Okay?" He finished firmly.

"Okay", Leo said with a chuckle.

Future Paige let Wyatt continue now that he'd joined the conversation.

"And I doubt Chris _really_ 'hates' you either."

"Not my Chris anyway."

"He's just messed up right now, like his mind is on overload and pause all at once from all that knowledge."

Feeling that Wyatt would be uncomfortable with the whole 'Future Chris, Evil Wyatt' issue Piper offered,

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, this _is strange_, but cool."

"I'm fine now, really" Wyatt said.

"I'm proud of Chris, both of them."

"He's the best person I know."

"Don't you think so?" He asked in general.

Everyone nodded. "I wish I hadn't reacted so badly. Then I would have been there to prevent this." Wyatt continued getting more upset with each word he spoke his voice was showing his emotions.

Piper got up to give him a hug.

"No, Honey. You are NOT to blame." She said rubbing his back.

"Chris was determined and secretive." Leo offered. "Brave and selfless" Wyatt quietly added.

"Bossy, pushy." Paige said with a smile.

"Courageous, loyal and strong." Piper prided.

"Willful, relentless, and neurotic as hell!" Phoebe exclaimed and the Sisters laughed.

The parlor was silent for a few moments.

Phoebe took the opportunity to change the subject and asked, "So, how old are the kids, I mean knowing that can't hurt anything can it." She looked at everyone wide eyed.

"What? You know you are curious."

"Phoebe, AGAIN, not the right time for stuff like that."

"I want to see Chris." Piper stated.

"I understand. First I've got to figure out what to do with the girls." Future Paige said.

"Call Grampa, he can watch them overnight." Wyatt suggested.

"Sounds good. Make the call. I want to see my son." Piper said getting anxious again.

"Okay, be right back." She said as she got up to go to the kitchen.

Wyatt got up to follow her, telling them, "I'll be right back." He entered the kitchen and said,

"Hey, Aunt Paige?" She turned towards him.

"What?" she snapped.

"What are you going to tell him?"

"I don't think you should be too specific."

"Just tell him Amy and I wanted to go out to give you some space for the night and would he take the girls cause they are driving you crazy."

"Something like that?"

"It could work?" Future Paige thought aloud.

"He could bring the girls back tomorrow and possibly see everybody then." She continued.

"You'd have to get the girls to Magic School before they accidentally see the Sister's." she advised.

"No problem." Wyatt assured.

Future Paige went to pick up the phone.

Wyatt said, "Hey Aunt Paige, sorry for being so against this. I've been thinking and maybe this will work."

"I mean maybe it's just what he needs. Seeing Mom and everyone again. It's been so long."

"Could be that's what's holding him back." Wyatt said with wide hopeful eyes. He even smiled.

At this Future Paige looked him straight in the eyes and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I hope it's that simple kiddo." She said.

Wyatt walked back to the parlor and Future Paige picked up the phone to make her call.

"Hey Victor. It's me." "Hey Honey. How's everything at Casa de Magic? He kidded. "Oh, hectic as usual." "Which brings me to why I called." "I have a favor to ask." "What can I do for ya, Honey?" Victor asked. "Wyatt and Amy want to go out for the night, and I was wondering if you would be willing to take the girls for an overnight with their Grampa?" "I could really use the time." Future Paige crossed her fingers and waited. Hoping that Victor would just say "Sure, Yeah." That's not quite what he said.

more to come...


	6. You Rock Aunt Paige

In the parlor, Wyatt returned. "Aunt Paige is calling Grampa right now." He told them.

"Oh, good." Paige said.

"Figured he could come by tomorrow with the girls and I would get them to Magic School before they could see anything."

"Probably a good idea." Leo said.

Back in the kitchen…"Well, sure. I can understand the adults want some time off." "Anyway, it's been over three weeks since their last sleepover at Grampa's. So, no problem." Victor said happily.

Future Paige uncrossed her fingers and said,

"Thank you!"

"So, you have anything special planned?" "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, _veg out_ in front of the TV with the biggest bowl of ice cream I can conjure." Future Paige kidded

In the parlor Phoebe asked Wyatt, "Dad's here a lot then, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. He spends time with Chris, and helps with the girls."

"They love to practice their powers on him."

"REALLY?" Piper asked.

"Yep, he's really embraced the magical world." Wyatt said surprised they didn't believe him. Leo noticed a different expression com across his face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Chris is just a little agitated is all."

"How do you know?" Piper asked curious and concerned. "I sense for him every 15 minutes or so."

"I feel better when I know what's going on with him.

It's as close as I can get to communicating with him a lot of the time." Wyatt concluded.

Piper looked as her son with a heavy heart.

"How long has it been?" She asked, "About 8 months."

In the kitchen Future Paige was still on the phone with Victor. "Ah, sounds like a plan. Be careful of personal gain." He kidded back.

"Ok, no conjuring." She agreed with a smile.

"So, if you really don't mind, Wyatt can bring the kids over in like half an hour."

"You could bring them back tomorrow for school."

"Stop in and say 'hi'." She suggested.

"Yeah, how's Chris doing today?" Future Paige felt uneasy, but said,

"He's alright. I'll tell him you said 'hi'."

"I better go." "Love ya'." Victor said. "You too." She returned and hung up.

She stood there in the kitchen for a moment collecting her thoughts. Then she went to the cupboard to get some glasses. She poured 5 glasses of lemonade and one shot glass of vodka, which she downed then and there. She poured another shot and placed it on the tray.

Returning to the parlor with the beverages, Future Paige said, "All set, Wyatt can go get the girls and Victor will watch them for the night."

"You 'rock' Aunt Paige!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah…just go, suck-up." She ordered with a smile.

Wyatt orbed out and everyone took a glass from the tray. Piper eyed the shot glass curiously, while Future Paige just said,

"That's for you. You look like you could use it." "Go ahead", Leo said. Piper eyed the glass again and then quickly downed it.

"Oh, boy. I didn't know how much I needed that."

"See" Future Paige said.

"I didn't tell Victor about you guys. I figured he could bring the girls home tomorrow and you could see him then if you want."

"When Wyatt gets back we will see Chris. Okay?"

Nodding, Leo took the opportunity and said,

"Wyatt said Chris is a bit agitated right now."

"It must be so hard for him."

"He said that he senses for Chris all the time."

"Yeah", Future Paige replied.

"It's more for Wyatt than for Chris' benefit. Though, I don't think Wyatt knows it." Future Paige finished.

Wyatt soon returned, looking mildly exhausted.

"Those girls can be hard to wrangle sometimes." He said with a smile.

"Where they suspicious? Or, were they happy hear they'd be spending the night with Victor?" Future Paige wondered.

"Oh, they were fine. Just, you know – 'girls'." Wyatt replied.

"Grampa told me to tell you 'Hi' again and he'd like to take you to lunch next week. Get you out of the house." Wyatt said.

"Sounds Wonderful" Future Paige said with excitement. "You and Dad have gotten really close, huh?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah, he's been really great."

"After you two were gone, he realized he needed to 'stick close' to the family." "He's been wonderful. I do miss Sam, but Victor has become more a father than I think Sam ever was." Paige explained.

"What happened to Sam?" Paige asked worried.

"Oh, nothing. He just hasn't come around. At all!"

"I'm sure he's fine." "Don't worry. Besides, this is 'my time – my past' we are talking about." Future Paige reassured.

"So, are you ready to do this?" Future Paige asked. "Oh, yes. Definitely!" "I think?" Piper said. Leo, still holding her hand, tugged on it and everyone stood up and walked out of the parlor and up the stairs. Future Paige took the lead, with Wyatt following last.

Future Paige stopped in front of what used to be Piper and Leo's bedroom.

"Okay, if you would all stand back, out of sight. I want to ease him into this as much as possible." Future Paige gently ordered.

Not happy about it, yet understanding they all cared about the same thing; they all took a step back leaning up against the hallway wall. Phoebe and Paige noticed photographs on the hallway wall. School portraits of all of the kids. No family portraits 'Shoot!' Phoebe thought to herself. Still trying to figure out who the 'girls' belonged to.

Holding Leo's hand with the 'GRIP OF DEATH' Piper was feeling so guilty. All she kept thinking was 'I'm a horrible Mother, I'm a horrible Mother!" Leo picked up on her anxiety and put both his hands on hers. Future Paige asked them to stay out in the hall, until she called for one of them. If she even did. Since she knew more about him than they did, they agreed to what she asked. Future Paige knew it was all they could do **NOT** to bust into that room. She wanted this to go well. She took a deep breath and opened the bedroom door.

This may be it for a day or so... Depends on how long it takes me to input... There's DEFINATELY more to come...


	7. Focus Chris

Okay, so I was able to add the rest of what I've written so far... Enjoy.

Read and Review if you like, but I had to get it outof my head - So,I will finish it whether or not I get any reviews... But please do review if you have a moment. Thanks again.

Future Paige opened the bedroom door enough to see Chris. He was standing at the window. Chris wasn't looking out the window, just _at _the window. She took a few steps into the bedroom and asked in a quiet, caring voice,

"Hey, there kiddo. How're you doing? Did you get good sleep?"

Chris didn't turn to look at her. She took a few more steps towards her nephew.

"It's a beautiful day. Do you want to do anything special?"

She asked knowing if he did answer that it would be 'no'. Still no answer. She took a few more steps towards Chris, until she was standing right next to him.

She reached out slowly and touched his chin with the back of her hand. Nothing. No response! 'This is good', Future Paige thought. 'Better this than manic.' She figured.

She stroked the side of Chris' face a little and touched his shoulder.

Still nothing. "You want something to eat, sweetie?" She tried. No response.

Future Paige persisted. "The kids are spending the night at Victor's. You could come downstairs if you want for a while." She suggested.

No answer. "Victor asked how you were." "He asked me to say "Hi" and that he'd come see you tomorrow when he drops the kids off."

She waited. Mentioning his Grampa usually got _some_ kind of response from Chris.

He turned his head slowly and looked at his aunt. She smiled brightly and said, "There you are. I haven't seen those gorgeous eyes in a few days."

"Can I get you anything, Honey?" she asked.

Then it came.

"Aunt Paige?" Chris spoke.

"Yes, sweetie?" She said.

"What year is it?"

"It's 2026, sweetie." She replied. "Oh, I thought so." Chris said with disappointment.

Future Paige hugged Chris to her gently. He was limp in her arms.

"What's the matter, kiddo?" She asked waiting for a response. Hoping, praying he would continue talking. She knew everyone was listening outside the door.

"I miss them so much." He finally offered.

"I've messed up everything." "I'm sorry." Chris began to cry a little.

"Sshh, it's okay." She said trying to sooth him.

Chris' head rested on Future Paige's shoulder with his face towards the door, eyes not focusing on anything particular at the moment.

Out in the hall, Piper made a decision. She would soon regret it, but she couldn't stand it anymore. She poked her head into the doorframe immediately locking eyes with her son.

Chris stiffened and backed away from his Aunt, falling to the floor in the corner between his bed and the window. He just thrust his arms over his head and repeated,

"Not real, not real! Go away!" over and over again.

Future Paige whipped around noticing Piper at the door. Angry, she hurried to the door and shut it – in Piper's face.

Scared, pissed and embarrassed. Piper sighed and was ready to open the door again when a hand grabbed hers.

"Don't" Wyatt ordered.

"Let her calm him down first." He finished.

"Excuse me!" Piper huffed in that "I'm your Mother, how dare you order me around!" tone. Wyatt released his grip and said calmly,

"Just give her time to calm him down."

"_She's not going to prevent you from ever seeing him!"_ He finished.

Piper took another deep breath and waited. Leo gave her another hug and a "Thank You" glance at Wyatt.

In the bedroom Future Paige knelt down eyelevel to Chris and touched his knee.

"Chris? Chris open your eyes." She demanded. He did as told.

"Good, now let's get up." "Come on." She helped him up and onto the edge of the bed.

Once settled, she wiped stray tears from his cheek and asked rhetorically, "All better?" Chris grabbed the closest pillow and hugged it to him. Future Paige sat next to him and began to explain.

"Chris, I need you to listen really hard to what I say. Okay?" he nodded.

"Okay, good." She swallowed.

"What you saw was real." "You know about the 'other Chris', obviously. And time travel?" his aunt asked, hoping this was going to be minimally traumatic on all of them.

No response!

"Focus Chris !" He flinched and nodded. Future Paige cursed herself for the tone she used.

"Okay, well. That's your mom outside the door. She came from the past. To see you, sweetie." Future Paige was rubbing Chris' arm.

"To see you and Wyatt." "She's real and here and wants to see you, honey." "Can you understand?" Chris was thinking. He nodded again.

Future Paige smiled and asked, "Can I let her in then? I _promise_ it will be okay!"

Chris took a deep breath and responded very quietly, "Okay."

She got up to go open the door. She poked her head out and whispered,

"Just Piper for now." Piper looked at Leo, "Go ahead" he assured, and she took her sister's hand and slowly disappeared into the bedroom.

Piper noticed the new décor immediately. 'Sad', Piper thought. Chocolate brown bedding, a matching sofa chair and pale wood headboard, dresser and desk. No TV, radio, alarm clock or pictures in sight.

Surveying the room she wanted to avoid making eye contact with Chris. She didn't want to upset him - again . 'I'll wait for him to initiate.' She thought. Piper said on the bed next to her son.

Future Paige spoke to Chris who had his chin buried in the pillow he was hugging. "Chris, look at me." She said. Chris looked up at her. Smiling and pointing to Piper, Future Paige asked,

"Hey, there she is. Would you like talk to her?"

Chris turned his head in Piper's direction and with great trepidation asked,

"Are you really real." Piper's heart was in her throat.

She swallowed and said "Yes, Baby."

Piper went to hug him but stopped herself. Instead she waited for him to make the next move.


	8. love spell backfired

Okay... this is it for a couple of days.

Disclaimer Reminder - I own nothing but the idea for this story.

Chris closed his eyes tightly, then dropped his pillow and enveloped Piper in an enormous hug! The two women exchanged surprised smiles.

As the moments passed by, it appeared that Chris had no intention of releasing his hold on Piper. Piper couldn't care less though.

Future Paige kept repeating to herself, 'Thank you, God'. This was basically the first time in 8 months that Chris had shown this kind of affection and happiness.

Piper rubbed circles on Chris' back, and in response his body relaxed greatly. After a few more minutes, Chris said,

"I'm so tired." Both Piper and Future Paige knew he wasn't **_really _**referring to being 'physically tired'. Never the less, Future Paige suggested he lay down. Not wanting to let go of Piper, he refused.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby!" she assured.

"Come on" Piper said, peeling herself free of her son. Looking him in the eyes, she said again.

"Come on; let's lie down here on your bed, okay?" Piper positioned herself in the middle of the bed and motioned for him to come lay next to her. He did and with Piper's arms around him and his head resting on her chest, Chris was sound asleep in minutes.

Piper looked at Future Paige. "You're great with him. Thank you." Piper said. "He's my nephew, I love him."

"I can believe we let this happen?" Piper exclaimed.

"Hey, we had **no idea** this could happen. We can't know everything, Piper!" "Besides, you have the power to change it. One decision can affect the future in so many ways. All you have to do is _decide_ to tell the boys – at some point. Don't hide what happened." Future Paige said. "You don't have to tell them now, or two years from now… _just tell them!_ Just decide that you will tell them. Okay?"

"If _I_ can prevent something like _this _from happening!" "I **will** tell them!" Piper said determined.

"Do you want me to let the others in?" Future Paige asked.

"Maybe just Leo and Wyatt", Piper wondered aloud.

"Would that be too much?" Piper asked.

"Probably, but Wyatt can orb out quickly if Chris starts to freak." Future Paige said with a wry smile.

"I'll let them in." She said as she got up and went to open the door. She motioned for Leo and Wyatt to enter.

Phoebe and Paige were left out in the hall 'pouting' momentarily. They knew that their sister needed this time with 'her family' and so they instead got very interested in all of the never before seen pictures hanging on the walls.

Leo and Wyatt cautiously walked into the bedroom with Piper urging them to come closer. Piper met her husband's eyes and they exchanged nervous grins.

"Come closer, Wyatt." Piper said. He just couldn't seem to move.

Borrowing her sister's suggestion Piper said, "You can orb out if he wakes up, how's that?"

Piper wanted to spend time with both of her boys.

"Please come and sit down Wyatt." She tried again.

"Okay, alright." Wyatt gave in. He walked to the bed and carefully sat down.

"Now what?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know." Piper replied, running her fingers through Chris' hair.

"Leo...Leo?" She asked again. Trying to get his attention. He couldn't stop himself from just staring at Chris.

"Leo _we can_ fix this!" Piper said with absolute conviction. "How?" Wyatt asked. "Lots of ways." Piper replied.

"From 'here' we can try and talk Chris through it. Explain everything, to you too, she said. "Or, we will summon Grams and the others to try the 'magical route'. Piper finished.

"Aunt Paige already tried that, we tried everything we could." Wyatt lamented.

"Well we'll see about that!" Piper said raising her voice slightly. Realizing her mistake, she looked at Chris, who 'thankfully' was still asleep. She kissed his forehead and brushed his hair back.

"There's **NO WAY** that Grams is NOT going to help fix this!" Piper was determined.

"Watch out Great Grams!" Wyatt kidded. Each of them looked at the other and smiled, almost laughing.

"Okay, so I guess I'm a little bitter." Piper stated.

"You know how Grams can be?" Piper asked rhetorically.

"You'll get no argument from me!" Leo said. He himself wanted a few moments alone with Penny Halliwell.

The next hour flew by, small talk filling up the time. Wyatt told them some funny stories about when he and Chris were kids. The time Chris 'accidentally' turned himself into a girl.

"Love spell backfired, enough said!"

"Don't worry it didn't last more than 24 hrs."

"Besides, when I tried one a year and a half before that I turned myself into – well, I'd rather not say." Wyatt said turning a bright shade of red.

He talked about some of their 'more memorable' double dates, and vanquishes. Each story seemed happy or funny.

Leo felt great knowing that his sons got along so well and looked out for one another. For a while they remained quiet, listening to the sound of Chris breathing, taking it in like it was oxygen. Piper and Leo exchanged looks and

Wyatt suddenly got nervous and so he got up and said, "I've gotta go."

"I need to check in at Magic School."

Piper panicked. Wyatt reassured her that he _would come back, _then he orbed out. Leo, still seated in the sofa chair looked over at her son and wife. "You CAN come closer, you know? Close your eyes for a few moments." Piper told him.

"I'm fine, Piper. Why don't you get some rest." He suggested.

"I couldn't sleep if I wanted to." She replied exhausted, but very content.

"I can't believe that I didn't take every opportunity I could to spend time with him." Piper thought aloud angry at herself.

"Piper, we were dealing with a lot at the time and it's not like Chris was really into bonding. Don't be so hard on yourself." Leo urged.

"I could say the same about you, you know?" She said grinning.

In the kitchen. Future Paige, Phoebe, and Paige were busy preparing something to eat. Well, Phoebe wasn't really helping as much as 'incessantly babbling'. It was really starting to **drive them up a wall**!

Future Paige looked back and forth from Paige to Phoebe over and over. She was about to loose it!

Luckily, Paige spoke up.

"Phoebe!" She yelled.

"Can you PLEASE stop and, Oh, I don't know, _do something to help?_"

Future Paige thought to herself 'Rock on Girl!'

Even though Phoebe was chronologically the older of the two, Paige seemed more mature. Since Phoebe had technically been the baby of the family for most of her life, she easily reverted.

"Sorry", she said.

"What can I do to help?"

"Not much, NOW." Paige said.

"You could get the lemonade from the fridge, please". Future Paige asked.

It was kind of funny watching the exchange between the two of them, and she hadn't wanted to interrupt it. Any distraction from the immediate situation was welcome.

Phoebe hopped off the stool and retrieved the lemonade from the fridge. Future Paige winked at Paige and she smiled back. Giggling.

They were about to go into the dining room when Wyatt orbed in.

"Hi" Phoebe said excitedly.

"You been up there all this time?" she then asked.

"No, about an hour, though. I was just at Magic School checking in." He said reaching for a grape from the tray.

Both Paige's said "Nuh, uh!" and slapped his hand away.

"Freeaakkkyyy!" Wyatt replied snatching his hand away and rubbing it. He then picked up one of the trays and followed the females to the dining room.

As Wyatt placed his tray on the table, he felt it… "I think he's waking up?"

More to come... Please stay tuned. Update will come soon.


	9. Why did you leave?

First off… Thank you to Rhet, Kit Halliwell, Red Rumm, DrewFullerFan, Ilovedrew88, and Faith-Charmer, especially, for all of your reviews.

I am so happy people are reading my story.

I originally posted it as 2 VERY LONG Chapters – then pulled it to break down the story a bit. I think it's easier to read this way. I am surprised that my story is turning out to be this long. I didn't think I had more than a few chapters in me.

I should address some things that have come up in the story and reviews so far…

Idon't really _hate_ the Bianca character – I just don't have a place forher in the plot at this point…if ever.

As far as Phoebe's character goes… she drives me 'nuts' – so I probably won't give her much to do but provide comedic tones by driving the other character's 'nuts'. I_ haven't_ always disliked her. I just think she became very immature and selfish during season 6. Her use of magic to find the perfect guy and father of her children – I'm so over that!

That said, I like Allysa Milano a lot – I'm just tired of Phoebe at the moment.

As far as spells go… I am NOT GOOD at rhyming – so you probably won't actually find anyspellsin my stories. Unless, I copy/paste from somewhere, If that happens. Full credit will be given for the source material.

I'm trying to keep the use of titles like 'Future Paige' or 'Adult Chris' and so on…down to a minimum because that drives me crazy when it's overused in a story. I hope this doesn't cause confusion for anyone. Let me know if it does.

Lastly, this first part of my story (meaning the first trip to the future) is going to be less magical and more psychological.

_Disclaimer reminder: As before – I don't own Charmed or the Characters. I'm not associated with the show or studio, or any of the actors. Although, wouldn't it be great if they read the story?_

Now, on with thechapter 9………

"I think he's waking up?" Wyatt announced. He looked to _his _Aunt Paige for what to do next.  
"Let's just wait and see… If they need us – we'll know it soon enough."

She instructed. Wyatt didn't agree, but he trusted his aunt enough to let it go.  
Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt and Future Paige stood frozen by the table, silent. Thinking that if they were quiet enough they'd hear what was going on all the way upstairs!

"This is silly!" Paige said. She's right; we should just try and relax."  
"Eat something. We will know it if there's a problem."  
"Come on, Wyatt. Sit down." She said.

"How can you be so calm?" Wyatt asked.

"I'm not! I just trust that everything is going to be okay. Give them some time with him. Barging up there would be the wrong thing to do anyway. "**RIGHT PHOEBE**?" Paige asked, or more to the point 'reminder' her overly curious sister. Phoebesaid "Yes"blushing because she agreed with her nephew and _really _wanted to go upstairs.

"He doesn't know **we're** here. Beside,Piper and Leo need time alone with him." She explained.  
"Now, everybody sit down and eat something!" Paige demanded.

In Chris' bedroom, Piper and Leo held their breaths as Chris stirred in his sleep. Piper's first instinct again was to sooth him, but she held off.

'I wish your Aunt was here.' She thought to herself. She needed back-up from someone who actually knew this young man that was her son.

Leo's eyes were so wide with anxiety and fear that they could have practically fallen out of his head. Piper found her nerve and gently massaged Chris' forehead and hair, trying to calm him.

It _seemed_ to be working. Suddenly, Chris' eyes fluttered open and he was again looking directly at Piper.

"Mom?", he asked semi-disoriented, but not scared.  
Piper looked at him and with a sad smile said, "Yes Baby. You were tired, huh?"  
"Do you feel better?" she asked.  
"Mmm" was his only response. Chris remained still and quiet, eyes closedlying in Piper's arms.  
She continued to brush his hair back, while silently praying that he wouldn't get upset again.  
"Do you want to talk? Can I help you at all, answer any questions?" Piper asked  
"Would you like to go downstairs for a bit? Get something to eat?"  
"Or I could go fix you something and your Aunt Paige could sit with you while you eat?" she offered.

"NO." Chris' eyes shot open, and he said panicked, "Don't go? You promised!"

Piper kicked herself mentally and said, "Shh, it's okay. I won't go if you don't want me to. You're right. I did promise, didn't I?" she asked holding him tighter to her. His heart was pounding so hard Piper could feel it against her chest.

"You look so young", Chris said staring at her face. Piper smiled and replied, "Thank You."

Leo whom Chris hadn't yet notice in the room smiled at this exchange. He was afraid to make a sound.

"Peanut. I need to talk to you for a moment. Can you pay attention to Mom?" Piper asked. Chrisnodded.  
"Good. Okay. I heard from your Aunt Paige what happened." She began.  
"I'm so sorry for everything. We should have told you and your brother – something." Chris stiffened a bit at the mention of his brother.

"It's okay.", she said soothingly.  
"Well, we came here to help you. We love you very much and want to help you get better." She continued.  
"We?" Chris asked not realizing Piper wasn't the only one in the room.

Piper swallowed hard and said, "Uh huh, '_we_'. Look", as she pointed in Leo's direction.  
The whole time thinking, 'Please be okay'.

Chris turned to look over his shoulder and saw Leo sitting there with a sincere, nervous smile on his face and watery eyes. Leo too waited for Chris to make the first move, giving him time to process the information. It took a moment for Chris to register another presence in his room. When he did, his eyes welled up.

Chris sat up quickly, looked directly at Leo and asked,

"Dad?"  
"Why did you leave?"  
"I didn't mean for you to leave!"  
"I'm sorry I went to Great-Grams!"  
"I'm _so_ sorry! I've messed everything up!"  
"Can you please come home now?" Overwhelmed Chris pleaded emotionally.

Leo wrapped Chris in his arms and let him cry it out. He looked from Chris to Piper very confused by what he was saying. Piper's cheeks were wet with tears, but she understood what Chris was talking about.

"He's just got you confused, that's all Leo." She whispered.

"It's okay kiddo. Calm down. Chris, calm down." Leo waited.

After another minute Chris finally seemed to be calming down.

"Better now?" Leo asked.  
"I guess?" Chris uttered. Leo wanted to know that Chris understood who he was, and so he asked, "You know I'm not '_from here'_', right Chris?" "I **am **your father – yes, but not the one you grew up with." Leo stopped momentarily. "I'm so sorry he left you like he did – all of you." "I wish he hadn't." Leo finished.

"I know who you are now." Chris answered flatly. "I'm sorry I got so emotional. I got confused for a minute."

"It's about the only thing I do these days." Chris explained.

Void of emotion.

"I'd get confused too, if I had all of that knowledge stuffed in my mind!" Piper interjected with a smile, trying to lighten the mood just a little. To her joy, Chris cracked a slight smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Do you have any questions?" Leo wondered aloud.  
"I think I have the basics of it." Chris replied.  
"Really?" Piper asked, surprised. "Because I was there for a bit of it and **_I_** still get overwhelmed". She stated letting him know it was okay to have questions.

Chris sniffled, sighed and said, "No. I understand." "He, I, uh… time travel tenses suck!" he said and everyone cracked a smile. "came from a bad future to prevent _his_ Wyatt from becoming evil, blah, blah, blah…" he waved his hands absentmindedly in the direction of the dresser and the bottom corner of the mirror cracked.

"Opps." Chris said apologetically.  
"Aunt Paige will have to fix that again." He added sighing.

Referring again to the 'Other Chris'. "_He sure was a pain in the ass, wasn't he_?" Chris finished.Piper and Leo had to agree and laughed at his remark.

"Your Aunt explained that she defused your powers." Leo said.  
"We'll reverse that whenever you're ready." Piper informed him.  
"I'm in no hurry, really." Chris answered.  
"Well you need your powers, honey." Piper said.  
"I'd like to try keeping my thoughts straight for more than a few hours first. Then I'll think about my powers." He explained.

Hearing this broke their hearts. Chris was exhausted, emotionally and Leo and Piper could see it. They didn't want to press the topic and so they let it drop – for the moment.

The room was silent again as Chris, taking deep breath after deep breath, sat on the bed between them. Both Piper and Leo reached out to rub Chris' shoulders.

Chris was thinking,  
'_Keep it together Chris, come on!'_

Leo was thinking,  
'_God, he's amazing! They both are.  
__Thank God they're close.  
__How could he, I - Oh, brother. Now I'm doing it.  
__How could he just leave?' _

Piper was thinking,  
'_I wonder if this is the most he's said.  
__I should ask Paige. He seems better to me.  
__I wonder just how bad he gets.  
__How on earth did this happen?'_

Then Piper remembered what she'd heard before…

"Chris, you mentioned something about Grams before?" "What did you mean?" Piper asked, breaking the silence.

More to come…


	10. Happy Chris

Thank you for the reviews. I am **so pleased **that you are all enjoying my story. It gives me a boost to continue more quickly.  
_Author Note: I am so sorry that I haven't mentioned this before now. But, my story does contain some 'mild language' that isn't suitable for everyone.  
_I've been reading Charmed Fan Fiction for a while now, and the ideas just started flowing and I couldn't ignore them any longer. So far, this story has basically written itself. Although, I do feel a touch of writer's block coming on.

Now on with the story:

**Chapter 10**

The room was too quiet. Wyatt and Future Paige picked at their food.  
Phoebe was scanning the room nervously thinking, '_**What** in the world_ is going on up there? Come on!'  
As Paige took a sip from her lemonade and asked,

"Does Chris talk **_at all_** about what he did? I mean – you have '_no clue_' how he got this way?"  
"Got me?" Wyatt said, desperately wishing he knew.  
"He doesn't really let me near him too much."  
"Either **_I _**get upset seeing **_him_** upset and it freaks him out, _or_, he's just plain scared by something the 'Other Chris' knew or experienced." Wyatt said sadly.

"In the beginning I would try to talk to him, but when he's manic I just make everything worse." "Now I just wait till he's asleep, then I sit with him."  
"I miss him, ya know?" "We were best friends." Wyatt said.  
"He hasn't even met his God son yet."  
"He was so excited about being an uncle." Wyatt added picking at his sandwich, peeling a bit of cheese of and placing it in his mouth.

Phoebe reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry."

"He hasn't said anything particularly coherent to me about what he might have done." Future Paige interjected.

"Actually judging by the way Chris reacted to Piper earlier and the fact that we haven't been needed upstairs. I'd say that Leo and Piper are more likely to get that information from him." She concluded.  
"He's okay, isn't he Wy?" she asked her nephew.  
"Yeah! Far as I can tell, he's good. _Happy even_!" Wyatt answered her relieved and surprised.  
"Well that's good. Isn't it?" Phoebe asked.  
"Definitely!" Future Paige exclaimed.

"I just don't understand why Grams wouldn't help?" Paige asked annoyed.  
"I know. It's not like her to be purposely cruel." "I mean we know how Grams feels about men in general, but…" Phoebe said disbelieving.  
"Still, when it comes to family…I mean, come on." "Chris is her great-grandson for crying out loud!" Paige said, getting revved up.  
"Why would she help Wyatt and not Chris?"  
"That doesn't make sense."  
"After all, she met_ him_, the 'other him', before - and knows what kind of person he was."  
"What he did for our family – _her family_!" said Paige.

"Yeah, _get murdered trying to save me_!" Wyatt lamented.

Silence filled the room.

Future Paige had 'thought' that she successfully explained to him what happened back then. She had explained to him that _'that Chris'_ was determined to prevent Wyatt from losing himself to evil. She felt that her nephew had understood and accepted it.

Apparently…she was wrong!

She was about to have another go at explaining when Paige spoke up.  
"Wyatt? Do you love your brother?" Paige asked sharply.  
"Of course!" He answered shocked at the question.  
"If you could choose between _your_ mom – alive, and Chris happy and healthy, which one would you choose?" She continued.  
Although Wyatt wasshocked by the question he answered without even thinking. "Chris." That admission surprised him and a look of guilt was written on his face which Paige picked up on.  
"You don't have to feel bad about that Wyatt!" "Your mom felt the same when she was asked that exact question." Paige informed him.

_(Author Note: I vaguely remember a scene like that but not the details. So if I have it a bit mixed up, please forgive me.)_

"Your brother loves you, as you do him. And he wants the best for you -_Whatever the time-line_!" Paige explained.  
"He did what he did to save you."  
"Haven't you done everything you could think of to help him right now?" she asked.  
Wyatt nodded.  
"And wouldn't you do _anything else_ you could?" she asked.  
He nodded again.  
"Okay then!" "Accept the fact that '_that Chris'_ did everything he could to help you – and 'Thank God' it worked." Paige finished forcing her grown nephew to look her in the eyes. She gave him a pat on the hand and a loving smile.

'Wow - that was pretty impressive. I'm good.' Future Paige said to herself.

"You guys? Maybe Grams did try to help Chris?" Phoebe said with a queasy feeling growing in her stomach. Everybody looked at her like she'd just grown another head.

"Way to change the subject there, Pheebs." Future Paige said.

"Sorry, but look - I mean usually when she's being stubborn about something, it's because she hiding something or thinks we just don't need to know. Right?" Phoebe stated.

They all thought for a moment and suddenly a collective light bulb went on for all of them.

"Oh my God…It couldn't be?" Future Paige exclaimed loudly, and completely forgetting that they could orb, jumped up from the table and ran upstairs.

In the bedroom…

Piper again asked, "Chris, sweetie. You mentioned earlier something about Grams?" "You shouldn't have gone to her. Is that what you said?" she proceeded. "What did you mean by that sweetie?" she asked sitting on the bed with Chris between herself and Leo.

Every moment that passed Piper was more certain that Grams played a large part in all of this. Piper too, got an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She exchanged looks with Leo who had notcaught up to her train of thought yet and was about to ask what she was getting at, but he didn't want to prevent Chris from continuing to talk.

"Chris?" They both asked. Before he could think to say anything – the bedroom door _**flew**_ open.

Wyatt, Future Paige, Phoebe and Paige all stood in the doorframe eager to explain when they realized their mistake. Leo and Piper were startled and poor Chris looked like a dear in headlights.With everyone's eyes on him, including people he didn't know were even there, Chris yelped, began hyperventilating,and disappeared in a swirl of orbs!

Piper jerked her head around searching for him while Leo sat motionless, staring at the empty spot previously occupied by his son. Everyone was stunned, except Wyatt and Future Paige.

"_I'm_ **so** _sorry_ you guys!" Paige said to Piper and Leo.

"_What were you guys **thinking**_?" Piper replied angry and scared.

"It's okay, Piper." Future Paige explained.  
Piper gave her the most obvious '_are you **insane**! It's not okay – he's GONE!' look_ she had.

"He can't orb far, remember?" Future Paige reminded them.

"He's in the bathroom." She told them nonchalantely.

"Look, I'm sorry we scared all of you, Chris especially."

"But we thought of something and well – someone explain while I go check on him. I'll see if I can get him to come out." Future Paige offered.

As she gently knocked on the bathroom door and disappeared behind it Piper ordered, "Okay, EXPLAIN, now!"

Wyatt took it upon himself to try. He sighed and began, "Well, see – we were all talking, wondering what happened and well, we started kicking around ideas, and well…" Wyatt was usually a very articulate person, but at the moment he couldn't form one coherent sentence.

"_We think Grams did this to Chris!"_ Phoebe finished. Normally Wyatt would be pissed at her for this, but at the moment, Wyatt was grateful.

Leo finally heard that and yelled, "What?" as he got up off of the bed.  
"I think they're right Leo." Piper concluded.  
"_**Really? You agree?**_" Wyatt asked surprised.  
"Chris said something earlier to Leo that I only just remember hearing." Piper explained.  
"I think Chris went to Grams for help." She concluded flatly.

"Help, I don't call_ this_ – HELP! Do you?" Wyatt was livid and shouting. "Sshh…It'll be okay." Paige consoled, in an attempt to calm him.

In the bathroom Chris his aunt could hear everything. "How are you holding up?" She asked Chris. Both sitting on the tile floor, listening. Chris had his knees bent with his palms to his face covering his eyes. 'All of this because of me. I did this. It's my fault!' he thought to himself.

Future Paige was _more than_ a little worried about Chris. This was a lot to handle in one day. Usually it took '_every ounce'_ of will and strength he had just to deal with being awake and trying to think clearly.

She reached out and touched Chris' forearm, brushed his hair back from his face wanting him to respond to her. Pretty soon he did. He looked up from his palms directly into her eyes. She gave him a wink and a tap on the nose. He returned with a slight smile but just said…

Sorry, writer's block hit BIG TIME… I need time to come up with the next line… But, I didn't want to make anyone wait too long.

More to come


	11. Sensory Overload

_Well, I think I've made it through my initial bout of writer's block. Although, I'm not sure I am completely happy with this chapter. Tell me what you think. Please read and review if you like. Thanks again. _

Last time…

He lifted his head from his palms and looked directly into her eyes. She gave him a wink and a tap on the nose. He returned with a slight smile but said,

**Chapter 11**

Surprised and shocked. "You didn't tell me they were all here."  
"I'm sorry kiddo. I should have told you." she offered apologetically, yet hopeful that she could get him used to it.  
"Would you get them out of here please?"

This startled Future Paige as she thought that her nephew was doing better.

"Chris, I –", was all she could say before he pleaded in a voice so deep and desperate that it left little doubt what he wanted.  
"**_Please_**, make them leave!"

She stared at him for a split second, then flinched and thought, 'Shit, I knew it was too good to be true!' as she rose to her feet and orbed out.  
"Guys?" she said upon reappearing in the bedroom. Everyone was still '_discussing_' Grams and didn't notice her standing there.  
"**_GUYS?_**" she yelled. You could hear a pin drop!  
"He wants you to leave, now." Future Paige informed them.  
"We are NOT going _back_ now!" Phoebe defended.  
"His room…Phoebe, he wants you out of his room." Future Paige said exasperated.  
To that Phoebe huffed and blushed.

"I'm not going ANYWHERE, Paige!" Piper announced.

Future Paige closed her eyes and sighed. "Piper, Chris has had enough for now."  
"It's my fault. I know better that to barge in on him like that." She added.  
"So, please just go down stairs and I will be down in a little while." she pleaded with a touch of _I'm ordering you to do as I say_ tone to her voice.

She and, well everyone, for that matter knew that _THAT_ wasn't going to work on Piper. Still, she had to try. Any moment now Chris would hit his limit and she really didn't want them to witness it.  
"NO!" Piper insisted and strode over to the bathroom door knocking twice.  
"Chris, sweetie? It's me Mom – Piper, can I come in?" she begged confident that he would respond and open the door.

"Go away! _Please God_, go away!" Chris cried out.

Piper looked to Future Paige for guidance. She gave none. She knew of nothing that would work at this point. And she was sure that having 'everyone' here wasn't helping.

She tried again. "Piper, just leave him alone for a bit." she said again, standing halfway between the bathroom and bedroom doors. Phoebe and Paige were out in the hallway having taken the order of 'get out' completely seriously. Wyatt was standing in the doorway. All eyes were fixed on Piper and Future Paige.

From behind the bathroom door Chris could hear it all and was becoming more agitated and extremely claustrophobic. He stood up and orbed into the bedroom. Right in the middle of everyone! He immediately started shouting, "Get out…Get out!…Get out! Stop it!…Get out!" repeatedly. Then he saw Wyatt standing in the doorway and reacted per his usual. He defended himself.

Before Wyatt had time to react, Chris' hand flung up and Wyatt was T.K.'d off of his feet and into the opposite hallway wall, nearly getting knocked out in the process. Phoebe and Paige rushed to him, checking him over and helping him onto his feet.

Simultaneously, Leo lunged for Chris tackling him to the floor with an,  
"Humph", and a stern "Chris, stop it!"  
Piper said the only thing she could think of at that moment – "Christopher Victor Halliwell!" What do you think you are doing young man!"

(**AUTHOR NOTE_: The show never explained the 'Chris Perry' thing and since I don't like that name at all, I have taken the liberty to change it up a little. Besides, Wyatt hasn't got a 'P' in his name anywhere. If they would have explained the whole 'Perry' thing, that would help. But since they didn't – have chosen what I like best_.**)

"Uh Oh" Wyatt whispered standing again in the hallway. "Full name, that's not good." he added. Every child in the world knows that when you hear your full name – you're in deep trouble. And when your mother is Piper Halliwell, well let's just say – watch out!

Wyatt regained his composure and raised his voice to Piper in defense of his brother.  
"_It's not his fault! It's okay, really._" Wyatt tried to explain to them. "_I'm fine!_" he assured everyone.

Phoebe and Paige were awestruck.

On sensory overload with all of the new people in his room, Chris suddenly stopped squirming in Leo's arms and just went limp. Leo released his grip a little and Chris curled up in a ball – and sobbed. Leo looked from Chris up to the others and released the breath he had unknowingly been 'forever' holding. Chris began mumbling under his breath something to the effect of, "Go away...leave them alone...Wyatt, don't hurt them...messed up everything…please don't die…all my fault…go away…have to save Wyatt...don't leave…please help me." and then he stopped. His eyes glazed over and he was still.

Wyatt took a breath and moved slowly towards him. Leo, with tears in his eyes looked up at Wyatt as he approached.  
"Let's put him on the bed. He'll be like this a while." Wyatt said emotionally as he helped Leo pick Chris up and place him back on the bed. Leo sat beside him.  
While Future Paige said to everyone in a hushed voice. "Why don't we go downstairs?" "Wyatt, take Piper, will you honey." His aunt said and he turned from Leo towards Piper who was just standing there – paralyzed from witnessing Chris' meltdown. Knowing Leo as she did, Future Paige didn't even bother to insist that he come with them. He was going to stay with his son. So, she ushered a dazed Phoebe and Paige out while Wyatt walked over to Piper and softly said, "Come on Mom. Let's go down stairs, okay?" while leading her out of the room.

"Does anyone want anything to eat?" Paige asked once everyone was down stairs. No one answered.  
"I'm going to fix some plates, okay?" she added tugging on Phoebe's arm for her to come with her into the kitchen.

"Are you okay, Wyatt?" Future Paige asked quietly, just to be sure. "I'm good Aunt Paige." he replied more worried about Piper than himself. "Are you okay?" he asked Piper. She didn't answer.

Wyatt was worried. He was used to Piper's temper and sarcasm, not this silence. It was creepy. He exchanged looks with his aunt and tried again, "Mom?"  
"Yes, Wyatt." she responded numbly.  
"I'm fine." she finished. She hugged him tightly and he reciprocated.  
"Its okay, Mom, really!" he said with a slight laugh. He didn't even realize how easily and comfortably he had slipped into calling her 'MOM'.  
"Don't worry about me. That was _nothing_." he tried assuring her releasing the hug and looking her in the eye.  
"When he gets worked up like that, his powers get an extra 'kick' to them. That's all." he explained.  
"He's never really hurt me. And I would NEVER hurt him." He assured this younger version of his mother.

"That's some kick!" Phoebe offered her opinion, re-entering from the kitchen with two plates full of food.  
"I can take it." he assured them, trying to ease the tension.

She placed the food on the coffee table in front of Wyatt and Piper and walked back to the kitchen. With a nod and a wink from Phoebe, he knew it was his job to try and get Piper to eat something. So, changing the subject he said.

"Aunt Paige makes the best sandwiches!" Wyatt's eyes got wide at the site of the humongous sandwich on the plate before him. "Making sandwiches isn't really considered 'cooking' is it?" He asked trying to get her to respond.  
Piper replied "No" with an amused smile. Wyatt felt better with that one word utterance and so he continued unintentionally 'babbling' on.

"Don't get me wrong! _**You** _were the chef in the family!"  
"Chris _loves_ to cook." he told her happily.  
"You taught him most of your secret recipes." he informed her.  
"I never took to it myself." he added nonchalantly.  
"I love to eat and you are a _great cook_, but I never really cared where the food came from or how it was made."  
"I just love eating it." He said overenthusiastically.

At that moment the rest of the Sister's came out of the kitchen carrying more food and another pitcher of lemonade. "So, how is it?" Future Paige asked eagerly pouring the lemonade. Piper took a small bite and replied solemnly,  
"It's very good, Thank you." to which both Paige's smiled widely. Everyone found a place to sit and picked at their food in relative silence. Piper had a million thought racing through her mind. She was tired, so very tired.

Wyatt and Future Paige nervously kept exchanging looks, same with Phoebe and Paige. Out of nowhere the realization hit her and Future Paige said, "I bet Leo could use something to eat. You know it's past dinner time now. I should have made something more appropriate."  
Paige chimed in "I'll go make him up a plate."  
Future Paige responded with, "Thank you." She herself was too exhausted to move, at that particular moment.  
"This is fine Paige, really." Piper said.  
"I'm not really all that hungry anyway." Piper said sincerely.

The truth was, nobody felt like eating.

"You look exhausted." Future Paige added.  
"Why don't you lie down in my bedroom? Get some sleep."  
"I think Leo is going to stay in Chris' room tonight." she said hoping that Piper wouldn't put up a fight and insist on doing the same.

"You need the rest." Future Paige added.

Piper nodded. She was too tired to make anymore decisions at the moment. Everyone was surprised, but relieved.

"Where will you sleep?" Phoebe asked.  
"I'll take the couch." "You guys can have my bed." Future Paige replied referring to Phoebe, Paige and Piper.  
"It's big enough for the three of you, if you don't mind sharing?" she asked. Believing that Piper needed her sisters around her right now Phoebe readily agreed.

Phoebe got up and went to the kitchen with everyone's plates. Wyatt took the glasses and pitcher, leaving Future Paige and Piper alone. Future Paige took that moment to say, "I'm sorry that I got 'bossy' with you earlier."  
Piper sighed and replied, "It's okay. You know more about his moods, more about him than I do." Piper said sadly.  
"Still, you **are** my Big Sister." Future Paige said with a smile as she reached her arm over Piper's head, enveloping her in a hug. "I've missed you." she revealed trying not to cry.

Paige knocked gently on the door and listened for a response.  
"Come in", she heard Leo whisper.  
Not wanting to startle Chris, at first she just pokedher head in. Luckily, his head was turned towards Leo who didn't even look up when Paige entered the room.  
"Hey, thought you might want something to eat at some point, so." She stated as she held up the food.  
"I have a plate here for Chris too. If he should want it." She added placing the plates down on the nightstand.

Leo didn't remove his eyes from Chris. He just sat there, hands clenched together – staring. Paige could see his jaw tighten as well. She crossed over to him slowly and cautiously put her arms around his neck, giving him a squeeze. He didn't move a muscle. Paige gave him another squeeze and he finally responded.

"We have to fix this." He thought aloud. "We will, Leo." She assured him.  
"Piper is pretty wiped out so she and Phoebe and I are going to stay in Paige's – my bed." she added with a making a face.  
"Anyway, we figured that you'd want to stay here." She said.  
"Absolutely!" he affirmed.  
"Okay, so we'll be in the next room then." Paige said as she stood straight up.  
"You going to be alright to sleep in here?" She felt stupid for asking but she just wanted to be sure.

"Paige, I won't be sleeping, but yeah – I'll be alright." He answered flatly.

"That's kind of what I figured. But, you know – had to ask." She said shrugging. Paige made her way back to the door, turned once more to look at her nephew and exited.

There will be more to come...The plot ideas are burning a hole in my brain at the moment! Enjoy!


	12. Breakfast Anyone

Sorry for the wait! Writer's Block hit again. Grams **will **be appearing in the next chapter or two. So, hold on if you can.

Faith – I don't really hate the name 'Perry' on its own… it was just never explained how it pertained to Chris – So, I just changed.

Calen – thanks for the 'passionate' review… It's a little scary, but welcomed non-the-less. Grams' intensions will become clear soon. And 'NO' nobody will be using Excalibur on Grams any time soon.

Please read and review – Thanks! That is, if anyone is still interested in my story.

_I own nothing associated with the show. Only the idea for this story and a few characters._

**Chapter 12**

The manor was eerily quiet. Everyone had settled down to _try_ and get some sleep. Wyatt returned to Magic School to be with Amie and the baby. Future Paige made a bed for herself on the couch and was snuggled in trying to read a book. With everything that had gone on. She needed some 'down time'. Unfortunately, reading wasn't working and so she placed the book on the coffee table and closed her eyes to sleep.

Leo was in with Chris. He just sat in that same sofa chair studying Chris. 'He looks so small and peaceful' Leo thought looking at Chris all curled up asleep in the center of the bed. Leo's mind was running a thousand miles a minute, and he knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep. His body had other ideas and soon he was nodding off.

In Future Paige's bedroom - Phoebe and Paige lay awake on the bed with Piper between them. Silent, drained and dazed. They wanted so much to comfort Piper – but could think of nothing to say or do that seemed adequate. So, they just laid there. Suddenly, overwhelmed by the days events, Piper began to sob. Both Phoebe and Paige turned to her and just embraced her. Eventually, they fell asleep, all three snuggled close together.

Future Paige was the first one to wake up. "5 a.m.?" she said as she read the grandfather clock.

"Still, a few hours of sleep are better than nothing." She concluded as she got up and went to the kitchen to make coffee. She folded the blankets on her make-shift bed, then orbed upstairs to check on everyone.

She gently opened the door to Chris' room – hoping that by some small miracle both he and Leo had managed to fall asleep. '_Yes!_' she thought. Leo - still sitting in the sofa chair - had, in fact – fallen asleep. Chris was curled up on his right side, sound asleep as well.

"_Thank God_" she whispered as she closed the door as quietly as she had opened it. She proceeded down the hall to the next door and was about to open it when Piper emerged from behind it. Paige and Phoebe weren't far behind.  
"Oh, Hi – Morning." she whispered to Piper.  
"I was just coming to check on everyone." she added as she turned back around to walk down the hall. She stopped and looked back to the Sisters once she reached Chris' bedroom door.  
"I just looked in and they are both asleep." she informed them in a hush gesture, as Piper finished slipping her jacket and pulled her long hair out from under it.  
Future Paige asked her, "Do you want to go in?" Piper vigorously shook her head 'no' but didn't say anything.  
Shewas curious and worried about Piper's behavior but just said,  
"Okay, well I've put on some coffee. It should be ready soon."  
"Why don't we go to the kitchen?" They all agreed and headed to the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen Phoebe said "Coffee!" with great exuberance when she smelled it. She went to the cupboard and removed several coffee mugs then went about pouring four cups of the French Vanilla scented coffee.  
"Did you sleep alright?  
Were you too cramped?  
Too warm…Not warm enough?" Future Paige asked a bit hyper.  
"I was fine." replied Paige with a little yawn.  
"Fine here too." added Phoebe sipping the warm beverage.  
"I feel like I slept a month." offered Piper staring out the window above the sink. Each one of them eyed her knowing that this whole situation was '_more than a l_o_t_' to deal with for her. Paige and Phoebe sat down at the kitchen table with their coffee while Future Paige walked over to Piper, placed a hand on her shoulder and in a lowered voice said,

"I'm **so** sorry Piper." she said.  
"Are you alright?" Future Paige asked feeling responsible. Piper dropped her head slightly and sighed.  
"Piper?" Future Paige asked, concerned. Still not getting a response, she gave Piper's shoulder a squeeze and remained silent hoping Piper would explain.  
"When Chris finally told us about Wyatt turning evil, I understood the 'concept." She stated emphatically.  
"It's just – I don't think that I ever _really _let myself imagine it."  
"Not until I saw the fear and panic in Chris' face and what he did to Wyatt." She stopped to wipe a stray tear from her cheek.  
"I mean, my God Paige…what kind of mother am I?" she said.  
"You are a wonderful mother Piper!" Paige assured her shaking her shoulder a little to get her attention.  
"Really? Because I don't know." Piper retorted.  
"Piper, Chris loves you. Always did. Always will. You know that, right?" Future Paige asked her – just to be certain. "I mean it! He loves you. They BOTH do."

"Are you afraid to see Chris now? To be near him, is that it? Because I noticed that you _really _didn't want to go in to see him earlier when I asked you." Future Paige asked concerned.  
"No, that's not it exactly. I…I love Chris. I'm thinking about the baby. Sometimes I can't look at him without thinking about that young man asleep upstairs. And look what's happened to him." Piper sighed. She took a deep breath in and continued.  
"That's what scares me. What kind of mother will I be to my _baby_!"  
"What kind of mother am I going to be to my boys?" she said sobbing. Future Paige embraced her and stood there by the kitchen sink and just let her cry. After several minutes Piper had stopped sobbing and Future Paige said aloud,

"I was thinking I'd make my self useful. How doessome breakfast sound?" Paige said.  
"Want anything special?" she asked the Sisters.  
"Oh, let me, please?" Piper exclaimed wiping her face clean, then reaching for a pan and going to the refrigerator. Piper needed to stay occupied and none of them wanted to deny her.

Future Paige wasn't a fool. She knew two things for sure...one – **_Piper_** was a chef and two - **_she_** wasn't! So, she said the only thing she could.  
"Sure, go ahead!" she said happy just to sit back and watch. So the next hour or so was filled by Piper cooking an enormous breakfast while the rest of them set the table and helped when asked.

At magic school…

"Hey there little man. How are you?" Wyatt asked smiling as he lifted his son up out of the cradle at the foot of the bed. Wyatt had not slept much either. He even had on the same close, and he could have used a shave.

A couple of the spare rooms at school had been made into 'bunker type' bedrooms. Every now and then the need arose for a teacher to stay there and so it was decided that some of the vacant rooms would be converted into these 'bunker' bedrooms. Even though Magic School had a beautiful layout, with nice architecture and interior décor, it was still just a school and no adult wanted to get too comfortable there for too long. So, the sleeping accommodations were nothing fancy. A bed, desk, wash basin and that was about it. Nothing more elaborate was required really.

"How is he?" a woman said sitting up from the bed stretching her arms. She was dressed in flannel pajamas.  
"Oh he's just fine." Wyatt replied.  
"You going back soon?" she asked him.  
"Yeah, do you mind? I mean, I would love for you to meet all of them, but it's better if you didn't." he explained apologizing.  
"Honey, I know Future…" she started to say "…Consequences" Wyatt finished.  
"I don't _want_ to leave you out of this! This affects us all and -" she hushed him with a kiss on the mouth then said,  
"Wyatt, it's okay. I understand. You are _not_ excluding me from anything! You are protecting us; from harm and 'Future Consequences'." "I mean – I would love to see them, but I can deal. I bet Phoebe is going crazy though, huh?" she asked with a smile and laugh. Wyatt sighed and agreed. "I guess she was always impatient." He said.

Amie added "Listen, I'll be fine. I love Chris too and if all of you can help him, then just go and do what you can." she said hugging him.  
"Besides, I have _this_ 'little guy' to keep me company." she smiled happily at her son in his father's arms.  
"Not to mention a school brimming with students." she added.  
"You could do me one favor though." she said.  
"What?" Wyatt asked.  
"I would _love_ a bagel or something. Do you think you could manage that?" she asked shyly.  
"Anything for you Amie." he replied kissing her again then placing the baby in her lap. "Well in that case…" she said seductively teasing him.

He stood up, winked at her and orbed out.

"Your Papa is such a worry-wart." she said giving Baby Chris a funny face, and blowing raspberries on his tummy. To which he giggled happily.

"Morning-GOOD GOD!" Wyatt said as he orbed into the kitchen. Looking around the kitchen at all of the food Wyatt exclaimed, "Wow, Piper, there's enough food here to feed half the kids at school." he said surprised. She gave no response, but Wyatt didn't notice this as Phoebe took the opportunity to ask,

"Why don't you bring your family for breakfast?" Apparently undaunted by all of the drama going on and with a couple of hours sleep under her, Phoebe's curiosity was strong as ever. It was more amusing than annoying at this point and Wyatt loved to give his Aunt Phoebe a hard time so – he played along.

"I _was_ just going to grab a bagel or something for Am-my wife." he corrected himself watching Phoebe's expression carefully and smiling at her _'aw man! I almost had him that time' _reaction. Future Paige smirked as well, although her heart nearly skipped at beat.

"She's got to stay at school today and asked me to bring back something." he stated with a small yawn and stretch that he was no longer able to fight off.

"So, you didn't get much sleep either?" Phoebe asked. There's never enough sleep when you have a six month old." Wyatt stated forgetting who 'exactly' he was talking to. With the exception of Piper, who was once again 'staring into space', they all just rolled there eyes at him while Paige just replied sarcastically,  
"Yeah, we know." and continued to sip her coffee.  
"Oh, yeah! Duh! Sorry." he replied after a beat.

"I'll put a plate together for her." Piper said, rather robotically. Wyatt _did_ notice this but only said a strained  
"Thanks" as he gave Future Paige a concerned glance.

"Are you going back to Magic School. Or are you going to hang out with your hip aunts today?" Paige asked Wyatt.  
"Oh, are you kidding? I'll be back. I wouldn't miss any of this. Not that I don't think you guys are 'hip' and all."  
"I just can't wait to give Great Grams a piece of my mind." He answered with great enthusiasm.  
"I haven't missed anything have I?  
Piper interjected, "No, you haven't", with such emotion.  
"You _haven't_ talked about what to do next?" he asked surprised.  
"No" she answered sharply.  
Wyatt didn't take offense. He innocently asked, "Why not?"  
"Because, I am still too mad and emotional, that's why!" Piper vented. None of them remarked though they were all shocked. Not by her anger, but by her admission. If Piper Halliwell freely admitted she was too angry to act on something – that was BIG! Piper didn't even look up from her current task.  
"Besides, Chris had enough to deal with yesterday, with us being here. Don't you think?" She asked rhetorically and with so much sarcasm that no one dared reply to her. The kitchen remained still for several minutes as Piper's question hung in the air.

Daring to break the silence, Wyatt asked, "Where's Leo?"  
"Asleep, in Chris' room." Future Paige said relieved.  
"Chris' asleep too?" "Good!" Wyatt exclaimed.

Piper finished filling a plate, "Here you go." she said handing it to him only briefly looking him in the eye.  
"Thanks again. This smells _so_ good." He said gratefully taking the plate from her and smiling.  
"I'll be right back. Save some coffee for me, will you?" and with that he orbed out.

In Chris' room…

Chris' eyes fluttered for a few seconds then opened. Not yet totally awake he turned over on his back to stretch. Leo was still asleep in the sofa chair and when Chris turned he noticed him. Chris didn't freak or bolt. He just laid there studying the man. He didn't remember '_everything_' that happened with the 'new arrivals' and all. Only that Piper and Leo had been there and he felt better. He looked hard at Leo. Even in his sleep – Leo looked exhausted. Chris wasn't used to having someone in his room when he woke up, but surprisingly enough, he didn't mind Leo being there.

Leo must have gotten that - _someone's watching me_ - feeling because he began to wake up from a very sound sleep. He turned his head and scratched at his chin as he worked to open his eyes. Once he began to focus he noticed Chris laying there just looking at him.

"Hey Buddy" Leo said cautiously as he sat bolt straight up in the chair. He really wanted to move closer to his son and give him a big hug. But, he thought better of it and stayed put. Chris didn't respond. He just continued to study Leo.  
"How did you sleep?" Leo asked, figuring that was an innocent enough question to start off with.  
"Fine, I guess." he finally replied.  
"You?" Chris asked figuring it was the right thing to do.  
"I managed." Leo replied with a small smile.

Okay – so there is more to come, but that's it for now. I will hopefully update again in a day or two. Please read and review! Thanks.

Unsure of what to do or say next, Leo just sat still. After a moment, Chris sat up and rubbed his eyes.


	13. Starve a cold

"**_Oh my word!_** I hate writer's block! I am unfortunately a perfectionist and so, I am having a very tough time getting the wording that I want. I am working on it. It's just taking WAY LONGER than I had hoped to update and finish this part of the story. I had originally thought that there would be 3 parts, but I am having such difficulty getting over this part that it makes it hard for me to even think of the next. I hope everyone is sticking with me, but if not – I understand. I hate it when people don't update for weeks, and months, especially at a VERY exciting part in a story."

"I just felt like venting a bit, sorry for the rant."

On with the story…

**Chapter 13**

After several moments of Chris laying on the bed and Leo sitting on the edge of the sofa chair just _looking_ at each other, Chris sat up. Leo's heart jumped, but his expression didn't betray his nerves.

Chris turned to survey his room. Noticing the now wilted sandwich on the nightstand Chris said robotically,

"I'm hungry."  
"Do you want some breakfast? I can smell the food from here." Leo smiled happily and asked.

Chris didn't answer or look at Leo. He just sat there in the center of the bed in baggy gray sweats, like a rag doll with his legs out in front of him, arms at his sides.

"Why don't I go down and get you something to eat, huh?" Leo suggested preparing to stand.

"NO!" Chris yelped anxiously. He took a breath and continued, "I mean - I don't want you to go. I want to go too." He said with trepidation. Leo's eyes sparkled and he smiled widely.  
"Sure! We'll go together, okay?" Leo replied with excitement.

Leo waited patiently then said, "You know there are quite a few people down stairs."  
He didn't know what or whom Chris remembered. He only wanted to prepare him, not frighten him.  
Chris closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

Opening his eyes, Chris answered, "I know. I remember", he sighed.  
"Your brother might be there." Leo added feeling that saying the name 'Wyatt' would send Chris  
_off the deep end_.

"I can deal with it." Chris stated solemnly, but sure.

After several more moments and a few more deep breaths, Chris slowly scooted himself to the foot of the bed. Leo was up from the sofa chair like a shot waiting for Chris to stand. Once he did, he turned to face Leo who cupped Chris' face in his hands and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Thank you." Leo said mildly emotionally.  
Chris gave him a questioning look and shyly asked, "For what?"  
"Thank you for coming into our lives…for being you…for giving me a chance." Leo said with pride.  
"You are amazing. You know that?" Leo asked his grown son.

Chris revealed a little smile and his eyes got glassy. He inhaled deeply, and Leo did the same as he brushed back some of Chris' medium length hair from his face. They turned towards the door and started walking.

Leo followed closely behind, letting Chris dictate the pace. They walked through the bedroom door, into the hall, stopping briefly while Chris surveyed the surroundings. It had been a while since he'd even left his room. He needed time to find his bearings.

They reached the top of the stairs and could now hear chatter coming from the kitchen. Leo watched Chris carefully for any signs of distress, and simply waited for him to decide when he wanted to descend the staircase.

The first step was the hardest. Leo came from behind Chris and stood next to him, and they took that first step together. Unconsciously, Chris had grabbed onto Leo's forearm and was grasping it quite tightly. Leo _definitely_ felt it, but didn't mind. He'd walk through fire for his boys any day of the week and forever if he had to.

Slowly they made there way to the landing. Chris stopped there a moment to listen to the chatter. He was counting the voices and praying that he could keep it together.

"You want me to go on ahead?" Leo almost whispered. Chris adamantly shook his head 'no'.  
"Okay." Leo replied. So, they remained there on the landing both listening to the chatter in the kitchen.

* * *

"This is _so_ good, Piper." Paige said stuffing the last forkful of her breakfast into her mouth.  
"Oh yeah." Phoebe agreed.

Future Paige glanced at Piper who seemed to be coming out of her shock at bit as she had finally joined the conversation.

"You _could_ learn to cook _too_ you know!" she replied mock annoyingly. Actually – Piper loved cooking for her family.  
"I'll clean up. You relax." Future Paige offered to Piper.  
"No" Piper said.  
"_They_ can do it. And NO MAGIC! You hear me?" she ordered, pointing to Paige, Phoebe and Wyatt, who had been sipping on his third cup of coffee, put his hand up to state - I surrender - said, "Okay, fine. Come on guys. The sooner we do this the sooner it's done."

So while they cleared the dishes and began cleaning up used pots and pans, Future Paige and Piper sat at the kitchen table relaxing (as much as possible for the moment) and sipping their coffee.

Leo watched Chris hard for any reaction. Thankfully, Chris didn't flinch or falter one bit when he heard Wyatt. He just took a few more deep breaths and looked to Leo who gave him an encouraging smile.

"You ready?" Leo whispered. Chris nodded a bit and they descended the few remaining stairs and turned the corner; heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

Wyatt was so engrossed in what he was doing that he hadn't even sensed Chris was awake, let alone nearby. He and Phoebe were at the sink playing with the soap-suds. Paige was putting various things away in the refrigerator, so none of them had any idea until Piper said,

"Chris?"

WhenLeo and Chris slowly entered the kitchen. Then they _**all**_ turned to look. She stood up from her chair and Chris stopped dead in his tracks! With Leo beside himhe just stood there very aware of everyone looking at him. Future Paige was so relieved to see him out of his room she couldn't stop thinking 'Thank you God! Thank you Chris!' as she did her best to hold back tears of joy. Piper and Chris exchanged looks, and she made her way towards him. No one spoke at first. Leo smiled widely at Piper as she gave him an, 'is this real?' look. Leo knew what she was thinking and nodded.

"He said he was hungry and I could smell the food cooking. So, we decided to come down and check it out." Leo stated nonchalantly. Chris couldn't help but think to himself, 'Easy for you to say.', as he gave Leo a quizzical glance.

While Chris was getting a little kick out of the looks between Piper and Leo. Wyatt was positively freaking out! He was so shocked and happy to see his brother that he hadn't orbed out the moment he noticed Chris, and for the life of him – he couldn't figure out why.

'It's too late now. I'm stuck.'  
'He's going to notice me any moment.'  
'Come on Wyatt – THINK!'

Wyatt was **_so busy_** having this internal conversation with himself that he hadn't noticed that Chris was – well, not freaking out. In fact he seemed very calm. Piper had taken his hand and led him to the chair she vacated. Phoebe and Paige **both **went about getting him something to eat, and within seconds, there were two plates 'loaded' with food on the table in front of Chris. Phoebe and Paige each looked on with a great sense of pride. As if feeding him could solve all of his problems.

"Um, guys? What are you trying to do to my son?" Piper asked with a laugh.  
"What's that old saying? _Starve a cold. Feed a trauma_?"Phoebe replied.  
"I don't think that's exactly how it goes, Phoebe." Piper said smiling.

Chris stared at the abundance of food like it was going to come alive and start talking to him. Phoebe, Leo, Piper Paige and Future Paige saw this and giggled. Without even thinking about it, Paige reached out and wrapped her arms around her nephew's neck and gave a little squeeze. It wasn't until she let go that she realized that he had returned the affection by grasping her hand and leaning into her. Her heart filled with hope at that. Piper and Leo couldn't suppress their happiness and smiled widely.

Noticing Leo hadn't gotten a plate; Future Paige moved one of the two overloaded plates to an empty seat and gently pushed Leo till he sat down.

"There, that solves _one_ problem." She stated authoritatively.

"Thanks" he said. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled before stepping away. Chris and Leo began searching their plates looking for the best place to start and then dug their forks in simultaneously and began eating.

The Sister's walked back to the island and stood there watchingwith Wyatt who had calmed down a bit although he was still too nervous to make a move or sound. Phoebe was standing closest to him and kept rubbing circles on his back to calm him. He kept looking at her nervously.Several minutes passed and both Leo and Chris had eaten as much as they were going to. There had been no real conversation during that time. The sun had come up and was shining brightly through the kitchen windows. Future Paige didn't want to interrupt the moment, but she knew that Victor would be calling or maybe even coming by soon with the girls. So, she spoke up.

"Chris, Honey?" she said standing behind him her hands gently on his shoulders. "Your grandpa should be bringing the girls by any time now, unless you want me or Wyatt to go get them and take them to school."  
"I don't think they should be here. Do you?" he replied sadly. "It would be good to see Grandpa, though." he sighed.  
"How about if he comes by a little later, how would that be?" she asked Chris happily. He perked up a bit at that suggestion.

"Wyatt, would you take the girls to school then?" she said turning around looking him directly in the face. Chris turned his direction at that point and merely glanced at him. Wyatt nodded slowly looking at his aunt with wide eyes thinking,

'He's not freaking out?'  
'We're in the same room and he's not freaking out.'  
'This is so cool!'  
Future Paige smiled at him as if to say 'Yes kiddo, I know this is so great.' And with that he orbed out.

Turning back around Chris looked at Leo who patted him on the hand. Piper sat down between them and just soaked in the moment.

* * *

More to come, maybe even tonight? I'm not sure…. I'm almost done with this first part, I think? I promise!

Thank you for all of your reviews. They are greatly appreciated!


	14. Pissy Piper and the Guilt Machine

Over 30 reviews… I'm very touched. Thanks for the comments. Now that I have gotten so much of the story under my belt I welcome 'constructive' criticism.

By the way…I have purposely kept Leo's status (human/white lighter) ambiguous, mostly because I couldn't decide what to do with him.

I haven't mentioned this in a while… I'm not affiliated with the show, or actors or anything. I own nothing but the story idea and a few characters along the way.

**Chapter 14**

Feeling calmernow that Chris was doing better, Piper was determined to figure out how her child ended up in the state he seemed to be trapped in for the past eight months. So, she finally found her courage and asked the questions she had been dreading the answers to for the past twelve hours or so.

"Chris? You said earlier that you went to your Great Grams for help. What did you mean, sweetie?" she asked cautiously and waited for a response.

Chris took a deep breath and stared at the table top trying to formulate what he should say.

"Um..." was all he could come up with at that moment. He knew that they were going get upset and he didn't want to cause anyone any more pain.

"It's okay, Chris. We can take it." Paige added sensing his reluctance. She too sat down at the table along with Phoebe. They paused to make sure he was alright with them being so close.

Chris wiped his face with his hands and sighed again.

"Um, I…well." He gulped and continued. "Wyatt was a mess and Dad was a mess, and I needed to know what happened. So, I asked Great Grams for help. So, she showed me what happened." He told them.

"I don't understand."

"What do you mean, she showed you what happened?"

"How could she do that? She wasn't there herself for much of it." Phoebe thought aloud.

Leo being the most experienced in this matter answered,

"Well, having passed on she can look in on the living as often as she likes and knowing Penny and how protective she is of you guys – she probably watches _a lot_." The sarcasm in Leo's voice was not lost on anyone. Ever since he married Piper, Leo and Penny Halliwell have had this sort of _'I'm mostly just tolerating you'_ détente.

"And that means she can just _show _**MY SON** these things that traumatize him! Things that **_he_** didn't even know happened or would have happened!"

"NO, I don't think so!" Piper was on a _spectacular_ 'ranting' roll now.

"I'm sorry; we _should have_ told you boys **_something_** about all of this before. That didn't give your Great Grams the right to do what she did. She exposed you to too much information at once." She hollered getting more animated.

"I'm sure we thought that you guys would be better off **_not _**knowing about what happened, or what _could have_ happened." Piper took a breath and continued getting up from her chair.

"Actually, we try hard _not_ to think about it all."

"I mean, how DO you tell your children something like that!" she asked rhetorically.

"_Pick your clothes up off the floor, and by the way, you traveled back in time to save your family and 'basically' the world_ _because you grew up to be an evil tyrant._"

"NOT!" she nearly screamed.

"Piper" Leo tired to calm her but she just grunted and shot him a very obvious '_don't mess with me_' look and continued ranting.

"I mean Chris _wasn't_ exactly a '_fountain of information_' when he was around, with his 'Future Consequences' mantra and all. We only had our imaginations to go on, and honestly; once it was over, I was kind of relieved that I didn't know **_more_** of that future."

"I'm with you on that one." Chris remarked so quietly no one heard him.

"Really knowing that I die young is bad enough. _Thank You!_" she said sarcastically.

"I can't imagine being privy to all of it."

"How could she do that? How could I let her do that?" Piper said as she gesturing so wildly with her hands that she blew up a flower vase on top of the television before finally collapsing into a chair. The little explosion didn't go unnoticed. Piper only huffed annoyingly, but offered no apology. No one expected her to really. They knew better than to say anything while Piper was ranting.

"Wait, how **_did_ **I let her do whatever she did to you?" Piper wondered aloud looking to Chris who just sat there looking at his lap. "If I was summoned as well, how would I have just let her do that?" she said.

"Well…" Chris said guiltily. "I think that's because she didn't tell you." Chris finally spoke up not wanting to look Piper in the eye. "I was very desperate, persistent and pushy and -,

"No REALLY?" Phoebe interrupted with mock shock. Paige just mildly slapped her on the shoulder while everyone just rolled their eyes at her remark. Chris didn't respond to her.

"I pretty much gave her 'no choice' but to help me." he finished.

"That's it, everyone up to the attic!" Piper ordered as she began shooing Phoebe and Paige up and towards the stairs. Leo and Future Paige exchanged looks and Future Paige took Chris' hand and whispered,

"Let's orb up okay? It'll be easier and quicker." Chris nodded and stood up reluctantly.

"Besides, we wouldn't want to keep _'Pissy Piper'_ waiting." She said with a smirk to lighten Chris' mood which worked because he took her hand, stood up and chuckled.

She knew that Chris knew Piper wasn't mad at _him_, but she also knew that Chris felt guilty anyway. It seemed to be hardwired into his DNA somehow. No matter what the reason, time period, timeline, or version of him, Chris was quite simply a _guilt machine_.

As expected Future Paige and Chris were the first ones in the attic. Chris felt a little woozy and sat down in one of two wooden chairs in the attic used for research. Future Paige checked his forehead for any sign of fever, but thought silently, _'what **am** I doing? He's not physically ill.'_

So, she gave him a smile and a loving tap on the chin.

Just then everyone else entered. Having been too worked up to think about orbing, Piper stomped up the stairs into the attic. Figuring that the extra few moments would help her to calm down or at least collect her thoughts a little, the others simply followed her example and walked.

"What makes you think that Grams is going to come this time? I mean didn't you say that you've already tried to summon her like, _a thousand times_ already!" Phoebe asked Piper.

"She'll come!" was Piper's only reply.

Paige went about setting out the candles and lighting them as everyone unconsciously took up positions making a sort of circle. Piper and Leo were on either side of Chris who was now standing with his back partway facing the attic door. Wyatt had orbed back from Magic School having dropped off the girls with Amie. He didn't want to startle Chris so he chose to orb into the hallway. As Wyatt poked his head into the doorway, Phoebe noticed him and motioned for him to enter. He was reluctant so Phoebe walked over, grabbed his arm and pulled him in. Chris saw this and chuckled.

"Look who's scared now." Chris said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm just being careful. It's been a while you know. It's almost second nature." Wyatt remarked with a look of amusement, but the tone in his voice was more solemn. Both Chris and Wyatt got quiet at that moment. Each lost in their own guilt.

"Ready?" Piper asked. Everyone nodded and sighed.

"_Hear these words,  
__Hear my cry,  
__Spirits from the other side,  
__Come to me,  
__I summon thee,  
__Cross now the great divide'_" Piper said with determination.

**_(Author's Note: Credit goes to Charmed episodes for that spell. I didn't write it.)_**

_Nothing happened._

So she repeated herself loudly and a seconds later Penny Halliwell appeared in the center of the lit candle circle. The first person Penny saw was Wyatt and she said,

"My dear, How…**why** have you summoned me?" She asked, catching herself and doing her best to cover. She noticed not only the expression of tenseness on his face, but the presence of everybody else.

"**_I_** didn't summon you. **_I can't_**, **_we can't_**, and you know that Great Grams." Wyatt said bitterly.

Piper didn't give her one moment to think, she simply hollered,

"_**What have you done to my son WOMAN?**" _

Never in a million years would Piper think to speak to her grandmother in this way. But, at the moment Piper was royally _'pissed off_' at her Grandmother. Penny was so shocked that she was momentarily speechless.

"Piper, What –", she finally said noticing for the first time all of the people present.

"I want to know what you thought you were doing."

"How _could_ you do something like that to my son?" she spat.

"My darlings, what are you doing here?" she asked stalling.

"Grams cut the crap!" Future Paige spat.

"Why did you not come when I summoned you? And why did you block Piper?" She asked emotionally.

"You had to know something was wrong. I mean we only tried like '_a hundred times'_ to summon you!" She said with tears in her eyes.

The tension in the attic was so thick. Leo, Phoebe, and Paige were staring daggers at Penny. Wyatt was huffing. Piper stood there clenching her hands, trying very hard _not_ to blow anything _or anyone_ up.

Chris was getting panicky. His eyes were wide and his heart had begun to race. He really felt like bolting out of there and hiding in his bedroom.

Penny sighed and slowly walked towards him, taking solid form upon leaving the candle circle. Everyone's eyes followed her as she moved closer to the young man. Chris unconsciously took a step back as she came towards him. Leo gently put a hand on his shoulder effectively stopping him. Chris looked at his father nervously. Chris closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself down.

Penny looked him square in the face and cupped his chin in her hands saying,

"Well, young man. What have you gotten yourself into now?" she said as Chris opened his eyes again.

"He didn't do it by **himself**, Penny." Leo interjected coldly.

"No, I suppose not." She replied still looking Chris in the eyes as he continued his deep breathing.

"Come on let's go someplace more comfortable." She said meaning 'private', as she took Chris' hand and led him out of the attic. Chris looked at Piper and Leo for permission and reassurance. They reluctantly nodded at him. As she exited the attic Penny gave everyone a look to say 'stay right here'.

Leo moved closer to Piper and hugged her close to him and kissed her hair. She was stiff and tense in his arms, but she returned the embrace. Phoebe and Paige both said,

"_What's up with that_?"

Future Paige just sank into one of the wooden chairs and put her face in her hands rubbing furiously at her eyes, while Wyatt just paced the floor.

"Well, Christopher..." Penny started having closed the door to Chris' bedroom and sat down on the bed with him.

"What are we gonna do with you?" she said with a smile.

Tears ran down Chris' face and he quickly dropped his head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what it was going to be like." He said.

"Oh, no my dear, _I'm sorry_!" she said using her index finger under his chin to lift his head.

"I should never have given in to your request." She continued.

"Like I even gave you a choice." He retorted grinning slightly.

"Well you are a VERY persistent one, aren't you? I don't know where you get that from?" she said innocently but with a knowing grin.

"You like having them here, huh? Leo and Piper?" she asked.

"It's nice, yeah." He sighed.

"I'm sorry that I have prevented them from coming. I thought that it would be harder on you if they were here. Penny tried to explain.

"Wait! What do you mean you prevented 'them' from coming?" he asked alerted.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you privately about, sweetheart." She said solemnly.

She placed his hand in hers and continued. "Chris, your father – he was killed."

Chris was stunned. "How long?" he grunted.

"I believe about six or so month's ago." she answered.

"That's why he hasn't been back home then." Chris said rhetorically.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you see him either, not yet anyway." She said sadly.

"It's not that I won't, I just can't."

"I know, he's still settling in." Chris interrupted flatly. "How am I going to tell Wyatt?" He thought aloud. Penny let that thought go for the moment and just continued on.

"He went after a particularly nasty demon and was killed. He didn't suffer." She assured her great grandson.

"It's my fault." Chris whispered.

"Chris NO! This was not your fault." She demanded.

"Your father is a grown man. Obsessed and he made a decision that got him killed!" She said.

"_But if I hadn't come to you for help…he wouldn't have flipped out…and he wouldn't be…_" Chris cried out unwilling to say the word.

"CHRISTOPHER!" Penny said loudly. "You are not responsible for your father's actions!" "He made his choices, and accepted them." she explained calmer.

"He had issues before **_any _**of this happened, and he would willingly endure a thousand deaths for you and your brother."

"Yeah, issues because of **_me_**!" Chris barked.

Penny sighed sharply and squeezed both of Chris' hands hard to get his attention. "Don't you realize that _Leo_ - _everybody,_ was so grateful for what Chris did, coming back to save his brother. That is a very noble task to undertake. Leo was so proud and grateful for the time he had with Chris. If he hadn't have done what he did, you might not have had the great relationship that you had with your father." she explained further wanting him to understand.

"He misses you boys. They both do. But you knew that already, and that's _directly related_ to what happened before with the Other Chris." she offers.

"He doesn't remember anything about what we did, right? If he did he would surely tell Mom, right?" Chris asked worried.

"Correct. He doesn't remember. He only remembers wanting to protect you."

"Your mother is helping him. It's been good for the both of them."

"I'm sorry darling. I know that this is not what you wanted to hear. EVER." she apologized giving him a hug.

"Besides, if he _did _remember, don't you think Piper would have found out and be driving me CRAZY." she said with a smile.

"We both know that an emotional Piper is a dangerous Piper."

"I didn't think anyone needed that kind of stress."

"I honestly thought you just needed time to let the memories settle in." she said emotionally.

"Now I can see I've been wrong about so much. With your family here you seem to be doing so wonderfully." she reasoned.

"Not totally." Chris said sadly.

"Sure it's great. But they can't stay here, and Wyatt is so cautious all of the time, and I want my life back."

"It's been so hard having all of this knowledge jumbled up in my head. It's not that I don't want it. I just wish that _I_was in control of _it_, not the other way around." he said with a small smirk and a sigh.

"I know dear. I'm going to do my best to fix that." she said with sincere conviction.

"Now come on. Let's go back before Piper has a fit and blows up the attic." she said offering her hand to Chris as they both stood up to head back to the attic.

"And don't worry.**_ I_** will tell Wyatt about your father." she told him.

MORE TO COME - Just 1 more chapter I think, then this trip to the future will be over. There will be at least 1 more trip, maybe 2. So, please keep reading and reviewing.

Thanks.


	15. Note to Piper

AUTHOR NOTE: Due to my unfamiliarity with the **newly organized** log in sections, I made a small error when I was trying to add my last chapter (Ch. 14). Anyway, I can't seem to get the chapter labeled '14' to delete. If I can correct this when I post the _actual_ chapter 15 – the _**last** _chapter in this part of the story, then GREAT! If not then, I am open to suggestions on how to fix it. Otherwise, I'm stuck with the mistake and I apologize for the confusion.

That said… on with Chapter 15 –

I own nothing associated with the show, characters, actors, television station…

Basically, I own none of the FUN STUFF!

**Chapter 15**

"Well, it's about time!" Phoebe exclaimed when Penny and Chris came back into the attic. Everyone was staring at them. Wyatt saw that Chris had been crying and the fact that Chris was now avoiding him had Wyatt worried.

Chris couldn't bring himself to look at his brother. He felt so guilty over the news of their dad and he knew that if he so much as _glanced_ at Wyatt, he'd want to tell him _something_, but what?

'I mean, if I tell him, then everyone will know, and that can't happen. I've already done enough to screw things up. How could I let this happen? What are we going to do now? I'm cursed.' Chris was having a **magnificent **_'pity party'_ in his mind.

He didn't even notice the angry and impatient looks on everybody's faces when they came back in the attic. Nor did he hear Phoebe, or Wyatt, or Leo for that matter, asking him if he was okay. He simply sat back down in the chair he previously vacated and stared into space.

"Alright, time to get the show on the road." Penny Halliwell announced.

Piper opened her mouth to invariably say something 'snarky' to her Grams, but Penny simply and directly shushed her adding,

"I know that you have a few choice things you'd like to say to me at the moment. But, maybe that could wait my dears until after I have helped Chris?" With that everyone effectively 'shut up'.

"Chris, come here darling." Penny said lovingly. He snapped out of his trance and did as requested. With Chris facing Penny she said,

"Close your eyes.", when he did, she too closed hers and placed her hands on his temples without physically touching him. Everyone watched intently waiting for whatever might happen and bracing for any repercussions.

Soon a warm glow appeared around Chris' head and after several very tense very long minutes Penny raised her head, opened her eyes and dropped her hands back to her sides.

"There, How's that? Better?" she asked Chris warily.

At first Chris felt no different. He remained still; eyes closed and almost started to panic, when at last he felt it, calmness, and a control he had thought lost forever. He smiled widely and quickly opened his eyes and exhaled,

"BETTER!"

He looked into his Great Grams' eyes and smiled even wider. She smiled back, cupped his face in her hands and asked confidently,

"I guess it worked, huh?" She knew it would, but still there's always that one time when what you know_ in your heart_ is the correct thing to do, and when that same exact thing can come back to _bit you in the ass_! Case in point – the last 8 months of Chris' life! Chris wrapped his arms around his Great Grams before she could even react.

Penny Halliwell was not the kind of person that easily accepted physical affection, especially from other adults, but she warmly returned the hug feeling a great sense of relief and joy. She had felt truly bad about what her youngest great grandson had been through – _both times_. If she could do anything to make him feel better, she was damn well going to try. Thankfully, this time it worked for the better!

"So that's it? It's that simple? He's all fixed? You've got to be kidding, right?" Wyatt was shocked, and unexpectedly _annoyed_. Everyone was feeling the exact same way. It seemed too easy to be true.

Piper and Leo were too nervous to be curious about '**how**', they were still, quite frankly, mulling over the '**why**'. They just wanted Chris whole again, and if whatever Penny did to him accomplished that, that was fine with them.

Holding hands Piper and Leo walked over to their youngest, but grown son.

They checked him over like they were inspecting a box of eggs for cracks, carefully looking at his eyes for signs of distress, studying his expressions – anything that would give them cause to worry. He allowed them do what they needed to do, smiling the whole time.

The shine had returned to his eyes which Future Paige could see from where she was standing. She was so happy she was near tears.

"How **did** you do that?" Phoebe asked and Paige nodded in agreement.

"Phoebe, I really don't care how. I'm just so happy it's done." Piper interjected now hugging Chris to her with all her might. Chris was overjoyed, relieved, in control, happy, sad, eager, calm, – _and running out of air_!

"Mom...air…please." He grunted out. Leo chuckled.

Slightly embarrassed, Piper immediately released the 'choking bear hug' she held Chris in. Though not wanting to lose TOTAL physical contact with Chris she settled for holding his hand, tightly!

"Okay, well…Isn't it time for you all to be going back to your time?" Penny asked.

Everyone looked at her dejectedly.

"We don't have to leave **right this minute?**" was unanimous declaration from Phoebe and Paige. Wyatt and Chris nodded vigorously in complete agreement.

"Actually, my dears; you should. I have some things that I need to discuss with Paige and the Boys."  
"Things that DON'T concern you."

Translation: _Future Consequences Issues!_

Wyatt got a cold chill up his back and Chris got sullen again. A part of Piper wanted desperately to stay a little longer, maybe see Victor. But knowing that Chris was better seemed enough. Plus, she wanted to get home and be with her '_babies_'. She needed to work out how she was going to start explaining everything to them.

Leo also agreed that it was probably best to leave now before it became too difficult. Seeing his boys as men had been wonderful, but this wasn't his time. Like Chris before, they had come for a specific reason, and now it was time to leave.

"I don't want you to leave!" Chris said emotionally looking at his father specifically.  
"Me either! Not yet anyway." Wyatt added.

"We really have to boys. You have lives to get back to, and we have the two of you to get back to." Piper stated looking into both of her son's sad eyes.

"Chris, you'll be coming into your powers any time now, and we need to be there for that." Leo added with a prideful smile.  
"Not to mention, Wyatt. _**You are a handful**_!" Leo said to him with an exhausting sigh.

"Maybe that's why Chris from before felt neglected. It's your fault Wy; you are such a _'high maintenance'_ child." Phoebe kidded ruffling his hair.

"Actually, that's not too far from the truth." Future Paige said matter of factly.  
"_I mean about Wyatt. He is I assume_", she said looking to Piper for affirmation,"_Highly valued and coveted, being the Twice Blessed and all_."

"That didn't change, we – all of us, simply worked very hard to make sure that _Wyatt_ was safe and _Chris_ knew he was important." She informed them.

"Chris has always been a very easy going, low maintenance kid." She continued. That statement elicited eye rolls from everyone, as the Chris that they remembered was FAR from easy going.

"Hey, I remember him too. I was there! That's not the case now." she said glancing at Chris with a loving smile and a wink.

"Thanks, Aunt Paige." Chris said gratefully.  
"No problem, kid." Both Paige's said in unison looking at one another smiling.  
Chris looked from one to the other and lapped up the attention like milk.

"Anyway, I think _before_ we just took it for granted that Chris was okay and that's were we went wrong that time." She finished with a shrug of her shoulders.

"_That _time? Great!" Phoebe questioned.

Penny couldn't believe that her Paige had spoken so freely about what amounted to future information, and so she gave her grand daughter a shocked look. Future Paige saw this and in her defense she squealed,

"Hey I gave away nothing specific, okay!"

Wyatt and Chris exchanged long hugs with their parents, then Paige and Phoebe. Future Paige reminded them all,  
"Hey don't forget about the memory spell." Future Paige said. "It's all a matter of when you want to do it." she explained.  
"But then I won't remember to tell the boys about everything and this will happen all over again." Piper lamented.

"Not necessarily." Penny added plotting.  
"Paige dear, just write yourself a note." Penny instructed Future Paige.  
"Huh?" she answered.  
"Oh sure…_Dear Piper you need to tell the boys about everything that happened, could have happened…oh you know what I me, Love Your Sister_." Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Phoebe!" Grams and Piper berated.

"Just make it short and to the point, nothing too startling, just the facts." That should do Grams said to Paige who still looked unsure.  
"You wouldn't question a note that _you_ wrote to _yourself_, would you?" Penny asked Paige directly.  
"I guess not, especially if it had anything to do with my nephews."  
"And you girls wouldn't question it either? Not if it was in her handwriting, correct?" They nodded in agreement.  
"So, just do that. And by the way, don't use a spell, use the memory dust. It's more effective."

"I think there's still some in that cabinet over there." Penny said pointing to the supply cabinet next to one of the windows. Wyatt was closest so he turned to retrieve it when Paige stopped him and said,  
"Memory Dust!"  
As it appeared in her hand, she turned to him and winked. Then she went to the table to work on writing that note. His expression was one of '_Why didn't I think of that_?' as Chris said childishly, "Personal Gain!"

"Hey watch it _Mr. King of Personal Gain_!" Piper chided him with a smirk. Chris blushed, and dropped his face in embarrassment and regret.

As Paige was sitting at the table trying hard to think of the best thing to say in the note, Future Paige walked up to her and asked,  
"Do you mind?" as she took the pad and pen from her.  
"No, go ahead." Paige answered happily relieved of the pressure. Quickly scribbling something down, she set the pen back on the table and ripped the paper from the pad.

"Piper, here you go. This should do just fine." Future Paige assured her handing her the note to read.

'_Piper, one decision can affect the future. Tell the boys what happened.  
__Love Paige_.'

Piper read it looked at her older 'baby' sister and smiled. "It's perfect, thanks." She said. Future Paige hugged her as the two of them wiped shed tears from each others cheeks.

* * *

The 'Good Bye's' were all said and it was time to depart. Penny stood between Wyatt and Chris with her arms lovingly around their waists. Future Paige stood on Chris' other side, also with her arm around his waist.

Phoebe sprinkled the memory dust on Leo and her sister's then herself. It would take several seconds for it to take affect. So, they said the spell that opened the portal and with one last look back at their wonderful, beautiful boys…Piper with note in hand, and Leo stepped through, followed by Phoebe and Paige.

"Well, what now?" Wyatt asked rhetorically.  
"I need to straighten out your powers. Don't I?" Paige happily said to Chris. He really wasn't interested in that at the moment. Chris looked at his great grandmother with sad eyes.  
"I need to talk to you. I wasn't just making that up to get them to go back." Penny explained. Paige looked at her and Chris with concern.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Let's go downstairs, shall we?" Penny Halliwell said, and they collectively walked out of the attic.

* * *

Piper looked to her Sisters and Leo for any clues as to what just happened. She could remember wanting to go to the future, but couldn't remember why, or what happened. Leo, Paige and Phoebe were also at a loss. He noticed a piece of paper in his wife's hand and motioned for her to read it.

Piper opened it, and read it. Then she handed it to Leo who shared it with the others. No one knew what to make of it, but it was in Paige's handwriting – so they took it seriously.

"I thought we decided as a family NOT to tell the boys anything?" Phoebe asked  
"I know, but the note says…" Paige replied.

Piper studied the note further and got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm not sure why – _yet_, but we have to tell the boys. There's plenty of time. They're still little." Piper stated emphatically. Leo was concerned with the tone in her voice, but secretly had wanted to broach the topic of telling the boys ever since Chris was born.

THE END…for now…

Thanks for everything…I really hope you liked it…and watch out for the next trip!


End file.
